A Gold Star Always Shines
by FrenchCandy
Summary: Depuis deux semaines, Rachel n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Mais Sam, entre tous, va découvrir ce qui s'est passé et, avec l'aide du Glee Club, l'aider à redevenir celle qu'elle a toujours été : Rachel, la future étoile de Broadway. Et même plus.
1. Every Now And Then I Fall Apart

_Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages (dommage, posséder un Sam, un Puck ou n'importe quel autre garçon de Glee me plairait bien... *OK c'était nul.*)._

**_AN : _**Ma première fiction sur Glee en français ! :) (je me suis rendu compte que c'était quand même beaucoup plus simple à écrire qu'en anglais... ENFIN BREF.) Recommandé si vous voyez le Glee Club comme une grande famille, et si Rachel et Sam sont des personnages que vous appréciez. J'espère que ça vous plaira...

* * *

Every Now And Then I Fall Apart…

Ça faisait mal. Tellement mal.

C'était comme une lame qui se plantait constamment dans son cœur, toujours plus profondément à chaque fois. Un nœud dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Une douleur plus forte de jour en jour.

Cela durait depuis deux semaines. Depuis que Leroy, l'un des ses pères, était mort dans un accident de voiture. Depuis que son monde s'était écroulé.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne au Glee Club, même pas à Mercedes ou à Puck (bien que celui-ci risquait de le découvrir bientôt, sa mère fréquentant le même temple que les pères de Rachel), pas plus qu'à Kurt ou à Blaine, qui pourtant étaient ses amis les plus proches. Elle ne l'avait pas fait car elle savait que quand elle le ferait, tout deviendrait réel. Elle voulait encore garder cela le plus loin possible, pour quelques temps du moins. Elle leur dirait, bien sur. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas encore…

Ce jour là, elle était retournée pour la première fois depuis l'enterrement au cimetière. Elle aurait voulu y aller avec Hiram, mais celui-ci travaillait incessamment depuis la mort de Leroy. Pour ne pas y penser, elle le savait. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, quand elle l'avait trouvé un soir, alors qu'il avait fini son travail à son cabinet d'avocat, pleurant dans la cuisine. Elle le comprenait. Mais ne pas le voir rendait la perte plus dure encore, se dit-elle en déposant des orchidées, les fleurs préférées de Leroy, sur sa tombe.

Elle resta quelques instants sans rien faire, accroupie devant la pierre tombale, lisant et relisant simplement l'inscription qui y était gravée :

« _Leroy Berry. 1968-2011. Tu n'es peut-être plus de ce monde, mais tu vivras toujours dans nos cœurs_. »

Au bout d'un moment, la douleur se fit presque insoutenable. Bien qu'elle se fut promis de ne pas le faire, elle pleura. Elle pleura pour le père qu'elle avait perdu trop tôt beaucoup trop tôt. Elle pleura pour le père qu'elle ne voyait pas, alors qu'elle en avait tellement besoin. Elle pleura aussi car elle se sentait seule, abandonnée. Elle pleura ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève au dessus d'elle :

- Rachel ? Que… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elle se releva et sécha ses larmes rapidement, puis se composant un masque heureux, elle se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellée, et qui s'avérait être Sam Evans.

- Oh ! Bonjour, Samuel. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- B… Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta-t-il.

- Oh… Eh bien, je… Je me baladais, dit-elle en faisant son sourire « spécial Broadway ». D'ailleurs, je dois y aller, ajouta-t-elle en esquissant quelques pas vers la sortie du cimetière, à l'opposé de Sam.

- Rachel. ( Le footballeur blond attrapa le bras de la petite brune. ) Je suis peut-être stupide, mais pas à ce point. T'as pleuré, ça se voit. Et on ne se « balade » pas dans un cimetière… Dis moi pourquoi t'es là, dit-il, sa voix prenant un ton presque suppliant.

Rachel resta silencieuse durant quelques instants, se faisant la réflexion que c'était peut-être le plus long dialogue qu'ils avaient jamais échangés depuis le début de l'année. Elle hésita et lui répondit :

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

- Oh… Euh, t'as raison, lança Sam, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant ce qui sembla à Rachel une éternité, puis Sam rompit le silence :

- OK… Je te dis pourquoi je suis ici, et tu fais la même chose, d'accord ?

- D'a… D'accord. Tu ?…

- Ma sœur, prononça difficilement le blond. Elle habitait à New York pour ses études, et elle venait nous rendre visite après qu'on ait déménagé, cet été. Un chauffard ivre est rentré dans sa voiture à l'entrée de la ville. Elle est morte dans l'ambulance qui l'amenait à l'hôpital.

Il essuya du revers de sa main les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux d'un geste rageur, l'autre bras enserrant toujours celui de Rachel.

- Je… Je suis désolée, Sam. Je ne savais pas… Je ne voulais pas… balbutia Rachel.

- T'inquiètes, répondit Sam en esquissant un sourire maladroit. Tu pouvais pas le savoir. Personne au lycée ne le sait. Et… Et toi ?

- Mon… ( La respiration de Rachel se fit plus sifflante, et la douleur revint, toujours plus oppressante.) Mon père. Il est mort il y a deux semaines, dans un accident de voiture lui aussi.

La pression de la main de Sam se fit plus insistante. Dans sa surprise, l'adolescent avait en effet serré le bras de Rachel, incapable de proférer un mot. Au bout d'un certain temps, il réussit tout de même à bredouiller :

- Mais… Tu… Rachel, pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ? On serait venu… On t'aurait aidé…

- Je… je voulais pas que… Que vous le sachiez. Parce que ça serait devenu… J'aurai compris que c'était…

- Réel ? demanda doucement Sam.

Rachel tourna ses yeux bruns, emplis de larmes, vers les yeux bleus du jeune homme, surprise. Surprise car elle pensait que le footballeur devant elle serait l'un de ceux qui la comprendrait le moins. En effet, elle ne le connaissait pas, et elle l'avait toujours trouvé, sous ses dehors attirants, un peu idiot.

- Exactement, murmura-t-elle.

- Je comprends. C'était la même chose pour Emily. (Rachel comprit à son air qu'il parlait de sa sœur.) Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas une solution. Rachel, dit-il en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de la petite brune, il faut que tu le dises à tout le monde demain au Glee Club. Même si on le montre pas toujours, on est tes amis, Rachel. Ta famille, plutôt. Même si des fois tu nous tape sur les nerfs, on sera toujours là pour toi. Et je pense que Mercedes et Puck ont le droit de savoir.

- Tu… Tu as sûrement raison.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Rachel se dit que les rôles étaient inversés. D'habitude, c'était elle et non Sam qui parlait autant. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, peut-être était-il tout le temps comme ça en réalité. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et ajouta :

- Mais… Tu peux… ne rien dire à personne d'ici là ? Je veux être celle qui leur annoncera.

- Bien sûr. Mais… Maintenant, on devrait sortir d'ici, tu penses pas ?

- Oh… Oui, bien sûr.

Sam prit naturellement sa main, et la guida jusqu'à la sortie. Arrivés, il la regarda et lui demanda :

- Je passe te chercher demain matin, OK ?

- Je ne sais pas si… Que va dire Santana ? Elle… Elle ne m'apprécie pas vraiment, murmura Rachel.

- Oh, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. On a cassé il y a deux jours, répondit Sam d'un air indifférent.

- Je… Je suis désolée pour vous…

- Pas besoin. C'était pas vraiment comme si on s'aimait ou quoi, tu sais. On était plutôt ensemble pour… Pour… ( Le visage de Sam prit une teinte rouge soutenue. ) Enfin tu vois. Je veux dire… T'en as sûrement rien à faire.

- Non, au contraire, dit Rachel.

Elle esquissa un sourire, un vrai, le premier depuis deux semaines. Elle était amusée de l'attitude de Sam, qui avait apparemment tendance à parler beaucoup quand il était gêné. Elle trouvait ça… Charmant.

- Enfin bref. A 8h chez toi demain ? (Rachel acquiesça.) Et si t'as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler… Ou à qui pas parler, tu sais que je suis là, dit-il en esquissant le même sourire maladroit que quelques instants plus tôt.

- Merci, Sam. Merci beaucoup.

Sam haussa les épaules, enveloppa Rachel dans ses bras rapidement, puis se dirigea vers sa voiture. Ce n'est que quand elle monta dans la sienne que Rachel se rendit compte que la douleur, bien que toujours présente, s'était atténuée.

**GLEE !**

La soirée de Rachel se déroula aussi lentement que toutes celle qu'elle avait passées depuis la mort de son père, mais elle put, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, dormir sans interruption.

Elle était prête depuis un bon quart d'heure le lendemain, quand Sam vint la chercher. Complètement stressée à l'idée de la journée qui l'attendait, elle ne prononça pas un mot durant le trajet. Bien sûr, des murmures les accueillirent, Sam et elle, quand ils arrivèrent au lycée, mais comme ils ne s'embrassèrent ni se prirent la main, ils cessèrent vite.

Elle passa sa journée dans un état second, ne répondant aux questions que par des monosyllabes. Elle mangea le midi en compagnie de Mercedes, Tina, Artie et Mike, qui commençaient bien à se douter de quelque chose, mais n'osaient rien demander.

Quand elle arriva au Glee Club en fin d'après-midi, une surprise l'attendait. Kurt et Blaine étaient tous deux assis, à côté d'une Mercedes qui paraissait réellement surprise. Elle compris pourquoi lorsque Sam s'approcha d'elle et murmura :

- J'ai appelé Kurt. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais que lui et Blaine soient là aussi.

Elle acquiesça, troublée par le fait que ce soit lui, avec qui elle n'avait jusqu'à présent échangé guère plus de trois mots, qui fasse tant d'efforts. Elle alla s'asseoir loin de Mercedes, Kurt et Blaine, pour éviter leurs questions, et attendit que Mr Schuester arrive. Celui-ci entra dans la salle quelques instants plus tard. Il s'exclama en souriant :

- Oh ! Je vois que nous avons des invités ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les garçons ?

- C'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir, répondit Kurt en glissant un regard à Sam qui resta impassible.

- … ( Will Schuester eut l'air interloqué qu'il arborait d'habitude après les interventions de Brittany.) C'est étrange, mais faites comme chez vous.

Rachel, le cœur battant à tout rompre, choisit ce moment pour lever la main, sachant qu'elle n'oserait plus après :

- Mr Schuester ? Je voudrais dire quelque chose au reste de la classe.

- Écoute, Rachel, si c'est à propos des solos…

- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Bizarre. Et… je dirai presque dommage.

Tous se retournèrent vers Santana, qui avait prononcé ces mots, et la regardèrent d'un air ahuri.

- Quoi ? Ça va faire deux semaines qu'on l'entend plus. Glee sans Berry, ça craint. Elle est super chiante des fois, mais on doit tous admettre qu'elle chante vraiment bien (Des murmures d'approbations parcoururent la salle). Et puis je peux plus me foutre de sa gueule quand c'est comme ça, alors…

- Hum… Merci, Santana, dit Mr Schuester. Je crois qu'on a tous compris ce que tu tentais de nous dire. Maintenant, laissons la parole à Rachel.

Rachel se leva, et se mit devant les autres élèves. De nouveau, elle sentit la douleur se répandre dans son corps, et voulut renoncer. Puis elle croisa le regard de Sam, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il avait peur pour elle. Elle comprit qu'elle devait le faire.

- Pour… Pour commencer, je voudrais demander pardon à Mercedes, Kurt, Puck et Blaine de ne pas vous avoir mis au courant de… De ce dont je vais vous parler. Vous… Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, vous savez… Mais des fois on n'ose pas avouer certaines choses, même si c'est à ses meilleurs amis et qu'on sait qu'on le devrait.

Rachel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'obligea à respirer calmement, tout en évitant les regards des autres, qui paraissaient maintenant réellement inquiets. Elle croisa cependant une nouvelle fois le regard de Sam, qui, d'un mouvement de tête, l'encouragea à continuer.

- Je… Je ne sais pas comment… ( Elle respira fortement.) Je vais essayer de le dire le plus simplement possible. Un de mes pères est mort, il y a deux semaines. Dans un accident de voiture.

Les murmures qui avaient suivis la déclaration de Rachel sur Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt et Puck se turent. La salle, pendant quelques minutes, fut plus silencieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'elle abritait le Glee Club.

Rachel ne bougeait pas, les yeux à terre, laissant les larmes couler le long des ses joues, quand elle sentit des bras se refermer autour d'elle. Elle reconnut Kurt à l'écharpe de soie qu'elle lui avait offerte quelque mois plus tôt.

- Rach… Tu n'avais pas à supporter ça toute seule… Je t'aurai aidé, comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Sa voix se cassa. Rachel savait que la mort de son père allait davantage affecter Kurt que n'importe qui d'autre : il était un peu son mentor, son modèle, et cela lui rappelait sûrement la mort de sa propre mère.

Bientôt d'autre bras remplacèrent ceux de Kurt. Elle reconnut Mercedes à ses formes généreuses, qui la faisaient toujours se sentir en sécurité quand elle la prenait dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, Rach, tu sais. Je suis là pour toi. Je le serai toujours.

Rachel pensa à la fois où ils s'étaient fait cette promesse, Kurt, Mercedes et elle, lors d'une soirée où ils évoquaient leur avenir. Cela lui semblait tellement loin maintenant, alors que ce n'était qu'il y a un mois… Mais tant de choses avaient changé depuis.

Puis, à la grande surprise de Rachel, Santana prit la place de Mercedes.

- Je suis désolée pour toi, Rachel, dit-elle en usant pour la première fois du prénom de la petite diva. Je l'ai peut-être jamais montré, et je sais que je suis une vrai garce la plupart du temps avec toi, mais… En fait, je t'aime bien.

Rachel esquissa un sourire, infime, mais bien présent. Le fait que la Latina la « déteste » avait toujours été quelque chose qui l'attristait sans qu'elle puisse savoir réellement pourquoi. Peut-être avait-elle toujours secrètement espéré être amie avec l'une des filles les plus populaires du lycée…

Rachel fut ensuite face à Artie, qui, faute de pouvoir la serrer dans se bras, lui prit les mains.

- Je veux juste que tu saches que si t'as besoin de n'importe quoi, n'hésite pas. Je suis ton ami, tu sais…

Rachel comprit, aux yeux du jeune homme, qu'il s'excusait de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés lorsque tous étaient contre elle. Il lui avait déjà demandé pardon pour ça peu de temps avant, et Dieu seul savait combien cela comptait pour Rachel. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais l'opinion des autres comptait beaucoup pour elle, surtout celle d'Artie, qu'elle avait toujours admiré pour être si fort, malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

Puis des bras musclés la serrèrent fortement. Puck.

- Putain, Rach. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Je t'avais promis d'être là pour n'importe quoi. Et je n'ai même pas pu te soutenir alors que t'en avais besoin.

Rachel comprit que le fait qu'elle ne lui ai rien dit avait blessé Puck bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Celui-ci la traitait comme sa sœur à présent, et la simple idée qu'elle puisse souffrir le mettait en colère. Elle savait combien elle était chanceuse d'avoir un ami comme Puck, qui malgré ses défauts, avait été à ses côtés bien plus que tous les autres membres du Glee Club.

Lauren la serra ensuite dans ses bras.

- Je te connais pas beaucoup… Mais je suis désolée pour toi. Vraiment.

Ces simples phrases réchauffèrent le cœur de Rachel. Elle avait toujours regardé avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration la nouvelle arrivante, que rien ni personne n'effrayait, et était heureuse qu'elle fasse le bonheur de Puck. Le fait que celle-ci se préoccupe d'elle signifiait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Après, ce fut le tour de Brittany. L'ex-cheerleader lui chuchota doucement :

- Tu sais, je suis certaine qu'il oubliera pas de t'envoyer un carte du paradis. Tu lui manque sûrement beaucoup.

Rachel sourit à nouveau de manière presque invisible aux paroles de la jeune fille blonde. Elle avait l'habitude de ne pas essayer de comprendre ce que Brittany disait la plupart du temps, comme tous au Glee Club. Mais ce jour elle espéra, même si elle savait que c'était impossible, que ce qu'elle disait était vrai… Et que cela se réaliserait. Que quelque part, son père pensait à elle, et qu'il essaierait de lui faire comprendre.

Elle sentit le contact du velours remplacer les bras frais de Brittany. Tina.

- Rachel… Je sais combien c'est dur pour toi. Enfin, pour dire la vérité, je ne sais pas. Mais je ferai tout ce dont tu as besoin pour t'aider ne serait-ce qu'à être un peu moins triste.

Rachel fut reconnaissante à Tina de dire la vérité. Elle préférait que les gens avouent le fait qu'ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'elle pouvait endurer, plutôt que d'essayer de se mettre à sa place presque hypocritement. C'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin maintenant.

Tina laissa place à un corps mince et musclé, embaumé d'un parfum un peu exotique. Mike.

- Au moindre problème, tu m'appelles, Rach. Tu connais mon numéro.

Il faisant référence aux fois où Rachel l'avait appelé après que Finn l'ai quittée. En effet, Mike avait été l'un des seuls à l'écouter réellement et à se préoccuper d'elle, et ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis cette époque. Ils s'appelaient toujours de temps en temps, juste pour le plaisir de bavarder et de rire avec un ami.

Rachel sentit ensuite les bras du professeur l'envelopper doucement :

- Rachel, on est tous avec toi. On est tes amis… Ta famille, dit Will Schuester, reprenant sans le savoir les mots de Sam.

Être dans ses bras lui donna l'impression, pendant quelques secondes, d'être dans ceux de son père. Elle se sentait en sécurité et avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait lui arriver tant qu'il restaient comme ça. Mais elle savait que ce n'était que son professeur, et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais serrer dans ses bras son père de cette manière.

Puis elle sentit des mains fraîches l'entourer, et de longs cheveux blonds lui frôler la joue :

- On n'a pas vraiment été amies jusque là, Rachel… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je me fiche de toi. Alors, si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit… Oh, est-ce que tu voudras que… Que je pries pour ton père ? demanda d'un ton incertain Quinn.

Rachel acquiesça, touchée par la requête de Quinn. Elle savait combien celle-ci était croyante, et que si elle proposait de faire une prière pour quelqu'un, c'est qu'elle s'intéressait réellement à cette personne. Quinn resta encore quelque temps dans les bras de Rachel, et lui chuchota d'un ton doux un « Il faudra qu'on parle, Rachel » avant de laisser place à une odeur de shampooing à la vanille. Des boucle brunes caressèrent le visage de Rachel. Blaine.

- Tu sais…. Tu seras toujours la seule fille que j'ai jamais embrassée. Ça mérite une place spéciale dans mon cœur, donc… Tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand, je te répondrai toujours.

Le souvenir de la soirée du baiser fit monter de nouvelles larmes aux yeux de la jeune fille. Des larmes de mélancolie. Elle aurait tellement voulu revenir à cette fête et durant les jours qui suivirent, où la seul chose qui requérait son attention était de savoir si Blaine éprouvait quelque chose pour elle.

La tête de le petit brune reposa soudainement sur un torse musclé. Finn.

- Rach… Tu sais que je t'aime toujours beaucoup. T'aurais du… Enfin, tu sais. N'oublie surtout pas que… Je crois en toi. Et que je serai toujours là pour toi.

La position dans laquelle ils étaient rappela à Rachel qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils sortaient encore ensemble. Étrangement, ça ne lui fit pas autant de mal que d'autres fois. Etait-ce là le signe que Finn n'était pas son âme sœur comme elle l'avait toujours cru, mais peut-être simplement destiné à être un de ses plus proches amis ?… Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus.

Une dernière personne l'enlaça. Cela ne pouvait qu'être Sam. Bizarrement, Rachel éprouva de la joie à ce que le footballeur blond fasse lui aussi l'effort de la consoler, alors qu'il l'avait déjà aidé. Tellement aidé.

- Rachel… Je pense que je ne peux pas ajouter grand chose à ce qui a déjà été dit. Mais je veux juste que tu saches que la Rachel tyrannique qui veut à tout prix gagner les Régionales et devenir une star de Broadway, mais qui est aussi une des personne la plus attachante, talentueuse, sympa et courageuse que je connaisse… Eh bien, elle nous manque tous. Et on espère tous qu'elle va bientôt revenir.

- Tu… Tu n'es pas obligé de dire ça, Sam. Le fait que mon père soit mort ne t'obliges pas à dire ce que tu ne penses pas pour me faire plaisir, tout comme pour les autres.

- Rach. ( Sam prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains, et le leva pour qu'elle lui fasse face. ) Je ne dis jamais quelque chose que je ne pense pas. Et je suis sur que tout le monde dans cette salle t'a dit ce qu'il pensait réellement..

- Je… Dans ce cas, merci. (Rachel rougit.) Et… Je te promet que dès que la vraie Rachel sera de retour, tu seras le premier à le savoir. Elle… Elle essaiera sûrement d'être un peu moins tyrannique, et un peu plus… Humaine.

- Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Qu'elle change ou pas, je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera au moins 13 personnes à l'accueillir à bras grand ouverts.

Rachel sut dès ce moment que Sam disait la vérité, et que peu importe le fait qu'elle soit parfois impossible à supporter, un peu prétentieuse et souvent trop volubile, elle était sûre que, dès qu'elle en aurait besoin, 13 personnes seraient là pour elle. Elle n'aurait pas à lutter contre sa douleur seule. Elle sut qu'à partir de ce moment elle aurait ses amis à ses côtés, et peut-être même des gens qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné. Des gens tels Santana, Lauren ou… Sam.

Elle sut que quelque part, au fond de son cœur, une lumière venait de se rallumer.

* * *

**AN : **Voila voila ! C'est tout pour le premier chapitre (qui est quand même assez long, je trouve). Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Personellement, en me relisant, j'ai trouvé que c'était un peu trop mélodramatique et que Sam était peut être un peu trop... Intelligent par rapport à son personnage. x) Mais comme je n'imagine pas cette histoire autrement, j'ai laissé comme c'était.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des appréciations en reviews, car comme tout auteur qui se respecte, j'aime ça. Merci ! :)


	2. I'm Always There With You

_Disclaimer : Malheureusement, Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas. Sinon cela ferait longtemps que Santana et Brittany serait ensemble, et Kurt et Blaine se seraient déjà embrassés, et Finn serait moins idiot, et... (Bon, je pense que tout le monde a à peu près les mêmes souhaits.)_

**AN : **Voila, enfin le chapitre 2 ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais c'était un peu la course les deux semaines dernières, et je n'avais pas envie de faire un chapitre trop baclé. J'espère que vous aimerez ! :D Et surtout, un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont mis un review au dernier chapitre ou qui ont ajoutés ma fiction dans leurs alertes ! Merci merci merci :)

* * *

I'm always there with you…

On était vendredi, et cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Rachel avait avoué la mort de son père. Cela avait eu pour conséquence le fait que, où qu'elle aille, elle était sûre d'avoir non loin d'elle un des membres du Glee Club, en l'occurrence Mike. Même si cette surveillance lui pesait parfois un peu, elle en éprouvait quand même du plaisir. En effet, c'était pour elle le signe que leurs paroles n'étaient pas du vent et qu'ils se préoccupaient réellement de son état. Les seules qui n'avaient pas encre occupé ce poste étaient Santana et Brittany, la première gardant encore ses distances avec Rachel, et la seconde ayant apparemment été jugée incapable de tenir ce rôle par les autres membres du Glee Club. Cependant, Brittany montrait son affection à Rachel en prenant n'importe quelle excuse pour la serrer dans ses bras, et Santana, chaque fois qu'elle croisait la petite brune dans les couloirs, lui souriait timidement et lui faisait un signe de la main. C'était largement suffisant pour Rachel, et ces simples gestes lui mettait le baume au cœur.

Par ailleurs, Sam était devenu un élément essentiel de la vie de Rachel. Par un accord tacite, bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais réellement concertés, le footballeur venait chaque matin chercher Rachel, et la ramenait le soir chez elle. Même s'ils ne parlaient que rarement, Rachel appréciait ces trajets qui, étrangement, l'apaisaient. Pendant les 20 minutes que durait le voyage, elle se sentait presque insouciante, comme dans une bulle hors du temps. Malheureusement, l'enchantement se rompait dès qu'elle arrivait au lycée ou chez elle. Malgré tout, la présence silencieuse du footballeur, qui s'arrangeait lui aussi pour toujours être prêt d'elle, était indispensable à Rachel.

La sonnerie avait déjà retenti lorsque Rachel se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié ses affaires d'histoire. Elle dit à Mike de ne pas l'attendre, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, elle se retrouva seule dans les couloirs de McKinley. Elle pressa le pas, ne voulant pas être en retard, et atteignit vite le couloir où était son casier. Ce n'est que quand elle l'eut fermé, après voir attrapé son livre, qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait : tout était calme. Trop calme. Elle se retourna et découvrit Azimio et sa bande qui avançaient d'un air triomphant, un slushie chacun à la main. Elle croisa leurs regards, et compris que, malgré le « cessez-le-feu » qui avait duré jusqu'à présent, ils lui étaient réservés, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Résignée, elle ferma les yeux en attendant la morsure glaciale de la boisson. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Tout d'abord, elle sentit un corps s'interposer entre elle et les footballeurs.

- Tu lui envoies ta putain de boisson dans la figure et t'es mort.

Rachel réouvrit les yeux, surprise. Les footballeurs regardaient d'un air interloqué et un peu effrayé Santana, qui, elle, fixait d'un air haineux le brun en face d'elle, celui-ci s'apprêtant apparemment à lancer sa boisson sur Rachel. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien faire, hésitants, car, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit plus cheerleader, la Latina était toujours populaire, ce qui signifiait à McKinley respectée, et surtout crainte. L'un des garçons, le plus courageux (ou le plus fou) osa tout de même demander :

- Et pourquoi on t'obéirait ?

- Parce que si tu le fais pas, on sera au moins deux à t'éclater ta face de minable, lança une seconde voix.

Lauren s'était placée à côté de Santana, les deux formant ainsi un mur entre Rachel et les footballeurs. Santana, pour la première fois, la regarda avec un lueur d'admiration. Lauren esquissa un sourire dans sa direction, que Santana lui retourna en hochant la tête. Rien n'était à ajouter. Quiconque osait embêter Rachel, ou même la regarder un peu trop longtemps, aurait affaire aux deux jeunes filles, qui avaient chacune trouvé dans l'autre une alliée de taille.

La bade d'Azimio commença à reculer, les footballeurs étant tout de même assez intelligents pour ne pas se frotter à la championne de lutte du lycée et à la Latina connue pour ses colères explosives. Plusieurs partirent en grommelant, leur slushie maintenant inutile dans la main, lançant un regard menaçant à quiconque s'approchait trop près d'eux.

Il ne restait plus que trois footballeurs, défiants du regard les deux jeunes filles devant eux. Voyant qu'ils n'aboutissaient à rien, ils se décidèrent à partir eux aussi. Mais l'un d'eux, le même petit brun teigneux que Santana avait menacé, cru bon d'ajouter :

- Je comprends même pas pourquoi vous défendez cette pauvre meuf. Une loser, fille de deux pédés. Y en a un qui est mort, d'ailleurs, et j'ai envie de dire ça fait moins de merdes dans cette ville !

Tout était flou pour Rachel à partir de ce moment. Elle se rappelait du silence choqué qui avait suivi la déclaration. De la voix suraiguë de Santana, qui traitait le footballeur de « Hijo de puta » et autres insultes en espagnol, tout en essayant de le taper le plus fort possible. Du cri que Lauren poussa en se jetant sur le même footballeur.

Elle se souvenait aussi, et surtout, de la colère sourde qui s'était ajoutée à la douleur, toujours présente.

Qui avait envahit tout son corps, comme un poison, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit plus rien, ses yeux étant brouillés par des larmes de rage et de chagrin.

Puis, plus rien. Juste le vague souvenir d'une main qui lui prenait le bras et l'entraînait loin, loin du bruit, loin de la souffrance.

Sa mémoire reprenait quand elle se trouvait dans les toilette des filles, penchée au dessus du lavabo, Quinn lui passant de l'eau sur la figure. Le visage de celle-ci était nimbée d'une légère lumière dorée, la faisant paraître encore plus belle que d'habitude. Elle regardait Rachel avec un air rempli de tendresse, et ne faisait aucun geste brusque, comme si la petite brune était sur le point de se briser. Quand elle remarqua que celle-ci avait ouvert les yeux, elle sourit et murmura à Rachel :

- Tu… Tu vas mieux ?

- Je pense. Me… Merci beaucoup, Quinn. Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais. (Elle réalisa que le tee-shirt de Quinn était taché de noir à un endroit, elle comprit qu'elle avait du pleurer dans les bras de cette dernière et que c'était son mascara qui avait coulé. Elle s'écria alors, presque affolée :) Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, Quinn ! J'ai taché ton tee-shirt… Excuse-moi !

Quinn ne répondit pas, la regardant simplement pendant quelques minutes en silence. Rachel se rendit compte alors que les yeux de la blonde s'étaient remplis de larmes, et lui demanda d'un ton paniqué :

- Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je… J'ai fait quelque chose ? OH ! Tu y tenais sûrement beaucoup ! Je suis désolée !

- Je… Non, tu n'as rien fait, ne t'inquiètes pas. Enfin, si… (Quinn secoua la tête, cherchant apparemment ses mots.) Je veux dire, ton père est mort il y a trois semaines, et toi tu trouves le courage pour venir au lycée, suivre les cours, aller au Glee Club… Tu ne te plains jamais… Et tu t'excuse pour un pauvre tee-shirt dont je me fiche complètement, alors qu'un pauvre…Un pauvre con vient d'insulter tes pères ! Je serai à ta place, je pèterai un câble, et toi, tu restes calme, gentille, même avec moi ! Tu es tellement forte… Je t'admire vraiment, Rachel, tu sais…

A ces mots, Rachel retint sa respiration. Elle avait peur. Peur que Quinn éclate de rire, et lui dise que tout ce qu'elle venait de dire était faux. Qu'elle n'admirerait jamais une fille telle que Rachel, parce qu'elle n'était rien. Rien d'autre qu'une loser. Peur que Quinn se comporte comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusqu'alors.

Mais, au plus grand étonnement de la petite diva, elle ne le fit pas. Elle resta simplement dans la même position, lui souriant toujours, de ce sourire qu'elle réservait habituellement au gens qu'elle appréciait. Et non à elle, Rachel. La petite brune se décida à répondre :

- C'est vraiment gentil, Quinn, mais… Je ne mérite pas tout ça…

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu le mérites, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Tu étais gentille avec moi lorsque j'étais enceinte, même quand tu pensais que c'était le bébé de Finn, alors que tu l'aimais et que tu savais qu'à cause de ça, il ne pourrait pas me quitter… Alors que tu savais pertinemment que si tu avais a été à ma place, je t'aurai vraiment fait souffrir…

- Mais c'est quand même moi qui ait appris à Finn pour le bébé… Et je n'arrêtais pas d'essayer de le séduire, alors que je savais pertinemment que je n'aurai pas du. Ce que j'ai fait, je le faisais de manière égoïste. Pour le Glee Club. Ou pour que Finn pense que je n'étais justement pas une fille égoïste.

Quinn soupira et sourit de manière triste en direction de Rachel.

- Je suis sûr que non, Rachel. Si tu étais aussi égoïste que tu le disais, tu nous aurai laissé tomber lors des Sectionals. Et tu aurai eu raison de le faire. On s'est tous comporté de manière horrible, ce jour là, Rachel.

- Tu n'as pas réellement été méchante avec moi, ce jour là... Tu n'as rien dit.

- Justement ! s'écria la jeune fille blonde. J'aurais du dire quelque chose, au lieu de laisser Finn et Santana te parler comme ça. Puck a été le seul assez courageux pour faire ce qu'il fallait faire, c'est-à-dire montrer que même si tu peux parfois nous casser les pieds, on t'aime bien, Rachel. Parce que tu es notre amie, et parce que tu ES le Glee Club. Sans tous tes efforts, on n'en serait pas là où on en est aujourd'hui.

- Mer… Merci, Quinn. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

L'ex-cheerleader secoua la tête et dit amèrement :

- Ne me remercie pas, Rachel. Tout ce que je viens de te dire, toutes mes excuses, ce n'est rien par rapport à tout ce que j'ai pu te faire endurer jusque là. Je me suis toujours comportée comme une garce avec toi, depuis le début du lycée. J'étais la chef des cheerleaders, j'aurai pu me contenter d'être populaire, mais non. Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un à faire souffrir. Et c'est tombé sur toi.

Quinn inspira fortement, des larmes lui montant aux yeux, mais continua de la même voix posée :

- Tu sais… Tu étais tellement simple à faire détester par les autres. Parce que tu étais différente, et tu ne le cachais pas. Tu avais deux pères gays, tu t'habillais autrement, ton plus grand rêve était de te produire à Broadway, tu n'écoutais que de la musique de comédie musicale, tu parlais comme si tu avais avalé un dictionnaire… C'était facile. Tellement facile. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'à chaque fois, tu nous pardonnais. Tu te comportais toujours comme si nous étions tes amis, tu nous aidais quand nous avions des difficultés…

Rachel comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Combien de fois avait-elle été là pour aider Quinn ou Santana, quand elles avaient du mal à faire un devoir ? Combien de fois avait-elle défendu un de ses camarades de classe face à une situation qui lui semblait injuste, même si c'était celui là même qui venait de rire d'elle parce qu'elle s'était pris un slushie ? Elle pouvait poursuivre la liste indéfiniment.

- Et nous, on continuait. Encore et toujours.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Aucune des deux n'osaient continuer à parler, de peur de briser la fragilité du lien qui les unissaient à ce moment là, en mentionnant de tout ce qui c'était passé durant les années qui venaient de se dérouler.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité à Rachel, Quinn reprit la parole :

- Et tu sais pourquoi je faisais tout ça ? Pourquoi je t'insultais, pourquoi je demandais aux footballeurs de te lancer des slushies ? Pourquoi je riais de toi ? Parce que j'avais peur de toi. J'avais peur de ta volonté, de ton talent. Moi, la capitaine des cheerleaders, la fille la plus populaire du lycée, j'avais peur de cette petite brune bruyante et perfectionniste, mais qui était au fond tellement attachante. Et je ne pouvais pas supporter ça.

Rachel regarda Quinn d'un air presque effrayé :

- Quinn ? Quinn Fabray, avoir peur de moi ? J'ai du avoir… Un dysfonctionnement de l'oreille.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Quinn en riant presque silencieusement. Tu avais une telle personnalité… Je me sentais invisible, pour la première fois de ma vie, à côté de toi. Et puis, tu savais ce que tu voulais être. Contrairement à la majorité des gens de ce lycée, tu ne restera pas dans cette ville, à finir ta vie comme elle était tracée à l'avance. Tu vas devenir une star de Broadway, et tu le mérites.

- C'est tellement ironique…

- Pourquoi ? demanda doucement le jeune fille blonde.

- Pendant tout ce temps, c'était moi qui était jalouse de toi. Tu étais tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais être. Blonde, belle, calme, douce, populaire… Tous les garçons de ce lycée étaient amoureux de toi, toutes les filles t'admiraient. Et bien sûr, tu avais Finn…

- Tu… Tu l'aimes toujours ? questionna timidement Quinn.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne me suis pas réellement posé la question depuis deux semaines. Mais… Pour te dire la vérité, je ne crois pas.

L'ex-cheerleader hocha simplement la tête, puis, après quelques instants, dit :

- C'est quand même fou… On était toute deux jalouse l'une de l'autre. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé…

- Moi encore moins, dit Rachel en souriant légèrement. Quinn Fabray, la capitaine des cheerleaders, jalouse de moi, Rachel, la perdante ?

- Et Rachel Berry, tellement sûre d'elle, jalouse de moi, la peste du lycée ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en riant doucement. Leur rire augmenta de plus en plus à mesure, se mêlant au final avec des larmes, dont Rachel ne pouvait dire si elles étaient de joie ou de tristesse. Elle savait juste qu'elles la soulageaient bien plus que toutes celles qu'elle avait pleuré depuis deux semaines.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Quinn demanda à Rachel d'un ton hésitant, comme si elle avait peur de la conséquence des mots qu'elle allait prononcer :

- Je… Je sais que ça peut paraître hypocrite de te demander ça aujourd'hui, alors que tu traverses tant de choses… Mais… Rachel, tu voudrais être mon amie ?

Rachel lui répondit en souriant timidement, sûre pour une fois de faire le bon choix :

- Bien sûr.

**GLEE !**

Les deux nouvelles amies sortirent des toilettes en même temps que la sonnerie annonçait la fin de l'heure, ainsi que le début du Glee Club. Elles se dirigèrent directement vers la salle où se déroulait la chorale, bras dessus – bras dessous, les gens s'écartant à leur passage. Quand elles y arrivèrent, tous les membres du Glee Club étaient déjà là, sauf Sam et Mr Schue. Rachel remarqua que Santana avait un sourire satisfait, et que Lauren était apparemment en train d'expliquer à un Puck et un Finn médusés comment elle avait réussi à casser le bras du garçon qui avait insulté Rachel.

Tous stoppèrent leurs conversations quand les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la salle, vraisemblablement partagés entre la stupeur de la voir si proche de celle qui avait été pendant longtemps son ennemi numéro 1, et l'envie d'aller la réconforter. Ils choisirent la deuxième option, la jugeant sans doute plus prudente, et vinrent chacun à leur tour réconforter Rachel en la serrant dans leur bras.

Après que la dernière, en l'occurrence Tina, ait fini de serrer Rachel dans ses bras, Sam entra dans la salle. Tous remarquèrent dès le premier regard l'œil au beurre noir qui devenait de plus en plus violet, au même endroit que celui qu'il avait eu quelques mois plus tôt, quand il avait défendu Kurt. Personne n'avait de doute quand à son origine, Rachel moins que les autres. Elle s'approcha du footballeur et lui chuchota furieusement :

- Samuel Evans ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer d'où vient cette blessure ?

- Ça ? Oh, je me suis… Cogné dans un mur.

- Sam !

- Rachel, tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais rester bras ballants, comme ça, laisser ce connard t'insulter, toi et tes pères ? Je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie.

Rachel sentit un frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale. Jamais Finn ne l'avait défendu ainsi contre les autres footballeurs, ni même contre les autres Gleeks. Mais Sam le faisait sans hésitation, comme si c'était pour lui la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Très bien. Même si c'était très honorable de ta part, et que j'ai réellement apprécié ton geste, je tiens à te préciser que je ne veux plus jamais que tu te battes pour moi, Samuel. Je n'ai pas envie que cela ait des répercussions sur ton dossier scolaire, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Et cela vaut pour tout le monde dans cette salle, dit-elle en haussant le ton. Je sais encore me débrouiller seule.

Sam ne répondit rien, la fixant simplement en souriant légèrement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda d'un ton anxieux Rachel.

- Eh bien… C'est juste que… Je crois que l'ancienne Rachel est en train de revenir.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton si doux que Rachel ressentit à nouveau un frisson dans tout son corps. Sam lui caressa ensuite la joue, toujours avec le même sourire, que Rachel commença elle aussi à arborer. Il s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose quand Mr Schuester arriva dans la salle en s'exclamant :

- Salut, tout le monde ! Je suis désolé d'être en retard. Mettons-nous tout de suite au travail, ajouta-t-il en déposant sa sacoche tandis que Rachel et Sam allèrent s'asseoir. J'ai cru comprendre que certains d'entre vous avait préparé quelque chose ?…

Tous acquiescèrent sauf Rachel, et se levèrent pour lui faire face. Mercedes pris la parole en souriant :

- On a préparé cette chanson en pensant à toi, Rach. Tout ce qui se passe en ce moment... Ca être très dur pour toi, et nous voulions te montrer que tu n'es pas seule. Nous sommes là aussi.

Elle hocha la tête en direction en direction du pianiste, et la musique commença. Elle commença à chanter, de sa voix si puissante :

_I can't believe it's over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the writing that was on the wall_

Puck, à son tour, chanta, de sa voix que Rachel avait toujours trouvé chaleureuse :

_If I'd only knew  
The days were slipping past_

Santana continua le couplet de sa voix au charme si particulier :

_That the good things never last  
That you were crying_

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Tina. L'asiatique, qui pouvait parfois se montrer timide, mit toute la puissance de sa voix dans la chanson :

_Summer turned to winter  
And the snow it turned to rain  
And the rain turned into tears upon your face_

Le regard de Finn fit comprendre à Rachel que la partie qu'il pensait sans aucun doute la partie qu'il chantait :

_I hardly recognized the girl you are today  
And god I hope it's not too late  
It's not too late_

Tous chantèrent à l'unisson le refrain. Rachel avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi harmonieux.

_Cause you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When your worlds crashing down  
And you can't bear the thought  
I said, babe, you're not lost_

Artie commença le second couplet. Rachel trouva presque ironique le fait que les paroles pouvait autant s'appliquer à lui qu'à elle.

_Life can show no mercy  
It can tear your soul apart_

Quinn continua, en souriant légèrement à Rachel, qui lui retourna le sourire malgré les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

_It can make you feel like you've gone crazy  
But you're not_

Brittany poursuivit. Rachel avait toujours été émerveillée par le fait qu'elle se souvenait toujours sans problème des paroles de chanson, alors qu'elle oubliait parfois son propre prénom.

_Things have seem to changed  
There's one thing that's still the same_

Mike pris la place de Brittany. Même si sa voix n'était pas parfaite, Rachel éprouva un immense plaisir au fait qu'il ait osé chanter pour elle, en laissant sa timidité de côté.

_In my heart you have remained  
And we can fly fly fly away_

De nouveau, tous chantèrent en chœur. Rachel ne peut plus se retenir et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle contenait tant bien que mal depuis quelques instants.

_'Cause you are not alone  
And I am there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost_

Tous se reculèrent, sauf Sam. Il fixa Rachel directement dans les yeux durant toute la fin de la chanson, tout en se rapprochant d'elle, jusqu'à finir devant elle lorsqu'il prononça ses dernières paroles.

_When the worlds crashing down  
And you can not bear the cross  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost_

La chanson se finit dans le calme le plus complet. Mr Schuester était, contrairement à son habitude, incapable de prononcer un mot. Les autres étaient très émus et Rachel en larmes. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle arriva à dire :

- Merci. Merci.

Elle recommença à pleurer à chaudes larmes, incapable de réaliser autre chose que le fait que tous étaient venu la serrer dans leurs bras, Sam en premier. Et qu'elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis deux semaines.

**GLEE !**

Rachel et Sam étaient dans la voiture de ce dernier, silencieux, non loin de la maison de la petite brune, quand elle se décida à rompre le silence.

- Sam… Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose. Pour… pour moi.

Le footballeur blond ne répondit rien pendant quelques instants, le temps d'arriver devant la maison de Rachel. Il se gara, se retourna vers cette dernière et lui demanda :

- Dis le moi.

- Je voudrais que tu dise toi aussi au Glee Club ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur.

De la douleur apparut brièvement sur le visage de Sam. Rachel, instinctivement, pris la main de ce dernier. Elle sut qu'elle avait bien fait quand elle sentit les doigts du blonds serrer les siens doucement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tous croient que je suis la seule à souffrir. Je veux qu'ils s'occupent de toi autant qu'ils prennent soin de moi. Mais… Je veux que ça soit toi qui le fasse.

Sam resta silencieux à nouveau pendant un moment, regardant simplement au loin, sa main toujours dans celle de Rachel. Puis il murmura :

- D'accord, je le ferai. Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais je le ferai.

Rachel serra en réponse un peu plus la main de Sam, et celui-ci la regarda en souriant timidement.

Puis, presque à regret, elle se décida à lui lâcher la main, prit son sac de cours, sortit de la voiture, et se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle se retourna au milieu du chemin, prise d'une soudain inspiration :

- Sam… Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai sans toi.

- De rien. ( Sam lui sourit un peu plus, et ajouta :) Merci à toi aussi.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

_- _Tu es à mes côtés, et… Tu es Rachel Berry. C'est déjà largement suffisant à mes yeux.

**AN :** Voila mon second chapitre ! Je suis désolée de le finir si abruptement, mais je n'avais pas trop d'idées. ^^' Qu'en pensez vous ? Perso, quand j'ai commencé cette fiction, j'avais déjà en tête le rapprochement de Quinn et de Rachel, mais je le pensais impossible. Mais apparemment, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il ne le serai pas tant que ça... :D

Je tiens à préciser que ce que disent les footballeurs ne sont pas du tout mes pensées ! Vous vous en doutiez sûrement mais je tiens à le dire. Je connais des homophobes, malheureusement, et je leur ai fait clairement comprendre que je n'approuvais pas du tout leur attitude. (ENFIN BREF. J'arrête de raconter ma vie).

Sinon, la chanson que chantent les New Directions pour Rachel s'appelle Lost de Michael Buble. Je vous conseille de l'écouter si vous ne la connaissez pas, elle est super ;)

Ah, un peu de Sam-Rachel ! Je crois que c'est mes moments préférés du chapitre x). Je suis une incorrigible romantique, je crois. Je sais que Rachel paraît beaucoup moins triste dans ce chapitre, et j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop étrange. :/

Bref, j'arrête là mon roman, pour vous permettre de me mettre des reviews ! ;) Merciiii d'avance :D


	3. I Had The Best Day With You Today

_Disclaimer : Comme vous l'avez deviné, Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas. Sinon, le Sue Sylvester Express destination horreur serait déjà en service ;D_

**AN :** Désolée, désolée, désolée. Je suis TREEES en retard pour ce chapitre. Vous avez le droit de me taper si vous voulez (si vous pouviez éviter le nez...). En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

* * *

I had the best day with you today.

* _Don't tell me not to live / Just sit and putter / Life's candy and the sun's / A ball of butter... *_

La sonnerie de son portable tira Rachel de ses devoirs, sur lesquels elle se concentrait en vain depuis ¾ d'heure, mais qui avaient le mérite de la distraire un peu des évènements de la semaine. Elle se leva et commença à chercher son mobile sur son bureau, sans résultats. Sur son lit, pas plus de succès. Elle pensa alors seulement à fouiller dans son sac de cours, mais quand elle le sortit, elle avait un appel en absence d'un numéro masqué. Cependant, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à reposer son téléphone, un message arriva.

**De** : Santana

**Contenu SMS :**

Suis en bas de chez toi. Viens m'ouvrir, stp, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Pourquoi donc Santana était devant chez elle, et pourquoi voulait-elle discuter avec elle ? Rachel n'avait la réponse à aucune de ces questions, mais cela l'importait en fait peu. Vu tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers temps, quasiment plus rien ne l'atteignait ni ne la surprenait. Elle abandonna donc son exercice de mathématique pour aller ouvrir à Santana.

Quand elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, elle découvrit la Latina en train de regarder bouche bée sa maison, comme si c'était la réplique du Buckingham Palace.

- Euh… Bonjour, Santana.

- Ah, euh… Salut, Berry. Désolée, c'est juste que j'avais pas remarqué que ta baraque était aussi grande, la dernière fois.

- Disons que tu n'étais pas trop en état de remarquer quoi que ce soit.

- T'as pas tort.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, mal à l'aise. Elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlées , et quand c'était le cas, c'était généralement pour se disputer. Leurs deux forts caractères ne leur permettaient en effet pas vraiment de réellement de s'entendre.

Au bout de quelques instants, Rachel se recula et lança à l'ex-cheerleader :

- Rentres, je t'en prie. Tu n'es sûrement pas venue ici pour admirer la devanture de ma maison.

- Pas vraiment, non.

Santana rentra puis patienta dans le hall d'entrée, regardant les tableaux qui y étaient exposés. Rachel passa devant elle, et lui fit un petit signe de la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait la suivre. Elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine, une pièce moderne mais chaleureuse, et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, toujours sans prononcer un mot. Ce fut Rachel qui brisa le silence, une nouvelle fois :

- Je suppose que tu es venue ici pour autre chose que le fait de te trouver dans la même salle que moi…

- … Ouais. Je voulais juste… Quelqu'un avec qui parler de ce qui est arrivé cette semaine. Tu sais…

Rachel savait tout à fait de quoi elle voulait parler. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées cette semaine. Lauren s'était fait exclure durant trois jours pour avoir cassé le bras du footballeur qui avait insulté la petite diva (Rachel avait quasiment fait une crise de nerfs en apprenant la nouvelle, le lundi suivant l'incident du slushie, mais le principal Figgins avait réussi à la calmer en lui promettant que cela n'allait pas apparaître sur le dossier scolaire de la championne de lutte). Le footballeur lui-même avait été renvoyé, et, étrangement, personne n'en avait encore fait payer le prix à Rachel (le fait qu'elle soit constamment entourée des cinq garçons du Glee, qui lançaient un regard noir à quiconque s'approchait trop près, en était peut-être la cause).

Par ailleurs, Quinn et Finn avaient cassé, les deux ayant avoué à la dernière réunion du Glee Club n'être ensemble que pour être élu Prom Queen et King (enfin, surtout Quinn. Finn était simplement resté à son côté en lançant un regard un peu perdu à la cantonade). Ce qui ne les empêchait cependant pas de rester dans la compétition, qui semblait apparemment tenir beaucoup à cœur à Quinn (c'était en tout cas ce que Rachel avait cru comprendre lorsque celle-ci lui avait montré pour la vingtième fois en photo la couronne ayant appartenu à sa mère. Elle semblait tenir à ce titre presque autant que Rachel à son futur Tony Award). Ils avaient aussi appris que Mme Pillsbury avait divorcé de son « dentiste super hot » (_cf_ Santana), quand ils l'avaient vu pleurer dans les bras de Mr Schuester avant une réunion du Glee Club (ce dernier n'ayant pas l'air aussi attristé de la nouvelle qu'il aurait dû, étrangement). Enfin, Sue Sylvester avait tenté une nouvelle fois de saboter le Glee Club, avec un plan incluant l'usage de 20 kilos de viande, un sifflet à ultra son et un balle de bowling (au final, elle s'était retrouvée attaquée par tous les chiens du quartier en plein milieu du parking de McKinley).

Mais Rachel savait que ce n'était aucune de ses nouvelles qui avaient retenu l'attention de Santana. En effet, quelque chose d'autre s'était passé cette semaine là. : Brittany et Artie avaient rompus. Cela était si soudain que tous avaient été surpris : rien ne les y préparait, aucune dispute, aucune tension. Apparemment, ils avaient décidé de rester bon amis ( bien que Brittany ait eu du mal à comprendre que cela signifiait arrêter d'embrasser Artie), et aucun des deux ne paraissaient vraiment bouleversés par la séparation. Et quand Rachel avait questionné Artie, un jour qu'il l'escortait avec Finn à son cours de maths, il s'était contenté d'un laconique « C'est juste que… Je sais que je ne serai jamais le premier dans son cœur. Je ne peux pas me battre contre ça », ce qui avait laissé Finn plus dubitatif que jamais.

Mais Rachel n'avait pas de doute quand à la raison pour laquelle les deux avaient cassé elle savait que cela avait tout à voir avec une certaine ex-cheerleader aux cheveux noirs et à la peau mate. Elle avait depuis longtemps détecté les sentiments que Brittany et Santana nourrissaient l'une pour l'autre, bien avant qu'elles ne chantent Landslide ensemble. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, à la fois parce qu'elle avait peur de leur réaction (enfin, surtout celle de Santana), mais aussi parce qu'elle savait que si le lycée ( comprendre : Jacob Ben-Israel ) le découvrait, elles devraient souffrir de leurs sentiments, quelque soit leur place dans la « hiérarchie ». Rachel était totalement pour le fait que les deux assument leur sexualité, mais elle avait aussi vu ce qui était arrivé à Kurt, et elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence, surtout qu'elle sentait que les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas encore complètement pris conscience de leurs sentiments.

La petite brune se tourna donc vers Santana et lui dit gentiment :

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je… je sais pas. Putain, je suis pas normale ! J'attendais ça depuis… Que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour elle. J'en étais rendu à écouter You're Beautiful tous les soirs, comme une pauvre meuf désespérée. Et quand ça arrive, je reste comme une conne, sans rien faire, tout ça parce que… parce que j'ai peur !

- De quoi, exactement ? la questionna doucement Rachel.

- De… De pas être celle qu'elle aime réellement, répondit la Latina en baissant les yeux. D'être un second choix. De découvrir que finalement, elle aime Artie plus que moi.

Rachel resta silencieuse durant quelques instants avant de lancer :

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça. Artie l'a compris, et je suppose que Brittany aussi, c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont séparés. Je crois que Finn lui-même l'a senti, c'est dire ! (L'ex-cheerleader laissa échapper un petit rire.) Mais… Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu es effrayée, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Rachel, en fixant avec insistance Santana.

Celle-ci ne dit rien, cherchant apparemment ses mots.

- Non. T'as raison. C'est juste que… J'ai peur de ce que les gens vont dire, tu comprends ? Je suis qu'une lâche, et ça m'énerve tellement !

- Tu n'es pas lâche, Santana (Rachel posa sa main sur le bras de l'autre jeune fille, qui, à sa grande surprise, ne l'en empêcha pas). C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir peur. C'est dur de faire accepter aux gens ce que tu es réellement… Je comprends que tu ne veuille pas le faire. Moi même… Parfois, j'aimerai bien être la fille américaine normale. Blonde, douce, aimée, avec un père, une mère, et dont la seule occupation est de savoir ce qu'elle va porter le lendemain. Mais… Malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas cette fille. Je suis une petit Juive autoritaire, perfectionniste, qui parle trop, qui s'habille comme une grand mère, dont le plus grand rêve est de performer à Broadway et qui a deux pères gay… Je suis une loser, certes. Mais je sais qui je suis.

Rachel s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

- Je ne te cache pas que ça va être difficile, Santana. Dieu seul sait combien c'est dur d'affronter le regard des autres. Mais… je sais que tu es capable de le faire, parce que tu aimes Brittany. Et je sais aussi que tu es assez forte pour te battre pour ce qui compte plus que tout à tes yeux, comme je l'ai fait moi même.

Plus rien ne troublait le silence de la maison, à part les respirations des jeunes filles. Rachel essuya les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux, et se rendit compte que Santana était actuellement en train de faire la même chose. Elle sourit à la Latina, qui fit de même. Et, avant qu'elle n'ai pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva dans les bras de cette dernière.

- Merci, Rachel. Merci…

- De rien.

Santana la relâcha rapidement, sûrement un peu gênée par sa réaction, n'ayant pas l'habitude de montrer ainsi ses émotions. Elle se leva, prête à partir, puis se ravisa et lança :

- Ah, et euh.. Je… Je suis désolée d'être venue ici, t'emmerder avec mes questions inutiles, alors que t'as sûrement autre chose à faire.

- En vérité, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire ces temps-ci, répondit Rachel en souriant tristement.

- Tu… Tu veux qu'on se voit demain ? Comme c'est samedi, et que j'ai pas vraiment de trucs de prévus… Peut-être qu'on pourrait voir les autres aussi, s'ils font rien non plus. Et je te promet que cette fois-ci, on finira pas tous bourrés, ajouta-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

- Bien… Bien que je sois surprise que ce soit toi, entre toutes les personnes, qui propose cela… Je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient, répondit Rachel en souriant à son tour. Vous pourriez venir chez moi, ça ne poserait aucun problème.

- D'accord. Je préviendrais les autres. On arrive demain en début d'après-midi, ça te va ?

- C'est parfait. Si vous voulez, vous pourrez rester dormir.

- Je leur proposerais, dit Santana en se dirigeant vers la porte. Une fois sur le seuil de la maison, elle se retourna une dernière fois et ajouta : Encore, une fois merci.

- C'est ce pourquoi les amis sont faits pour, non ? questionna timidement Rachel.

Elle retint sa respiration, comme elle l'avait fait avec Quinn. Encore une fois, elle eut peur que Santana fasse une remarque cynique et lui rappelle « qu'elle ne serait jamais amie avec un gnome ». Mais celle-ci répondit simplement :

- T'as raison. C'est ce pourquoi les amis sont fait pour.

GLEE !

Le Glee Club, plus Kurt et Blaine, arrivèrent chez Rachel en milieu d'après-midi le lendemain. Sam et Santana étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt, et se disputaient car une fois encore, Santana avait appelé Sam « Grosse Bouche ». Rachel n'était pas dérangée par leurs cris : au contraire, cela donnait de la vie à sa maison qui était trop silencieuse depuis quelques temps. Et leurs répliques étaient digne des meilleures séries (elle songea pendant quelques temps à aller chercher du pop corn, mais elle se fit le réflexion que c'était peut-être un peu exagéré).

Quant tous furent arrivés, ils commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que Kurt propose un action-vérité. A la grande surprise de Rachel, tous acceptèrent. Et ils apprirent des choses… Intéressantes. Par exemple, que le premier « vrai » baiser de Puck avait été avec… un chien (Santana n'arriva à s'arrêter de rire que 10 minutes plus tard). Par ailleurs, Blaine avoua qu'il avait longtemps cru être Harry Potter (« En plus, je lui ressemble, vous trouvez pas ? » « … » - Le regard que Kurt lui lança suffit à répondre à sa question). Enfin, Tina leur apprit qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de faire partie du groupe ABBA (résultat, tout le monde se mit à l'imaginer avec un pantalon pailleté et des chaussures « plate-forme » en train de chanter _Dancing Queen, _ce qui était assez spécial).

Côté action, ils purent assister à une magnifique reprise de _Barbie Girl_ par Finn et une imitation parfaite de Sue Sylvester par Mercedes. Mais le plus comique fut peut-être la danse du ventre de Sam sur _Hips Don't Lie, _qui remuaient son ventre sous les conseils (avisés ?) de Kurt, Mike et Tina_._ Ils passèrent ensuite un peu de temps dans le jardin de Rachel, les filles et Kurt profitant du soleil de fin de journée en se racontant les « gossips » du jour, les garçons jouant au foot.

Puis ils rentrèrent faire le repas, découvrant alors que si Brittany savait très bien faire la cuisine, ce n'était pas le cas de Santana. Comme l'avait si bien expliqué Quinn :

- Tes compétences en cuisines ne sont pas faibles, S. Elles sont tout simplement inexistantes.

Santana régla le problème en obligeant Puck à faire sa part de travail (Lauren, avec qui apparemment elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux, l'aida dans sa tache, malgré les plaintes de Puck). Ils emportèrent leur repas dans la salle à manger (lasagnes végétarienne pour Rachel, Kurt et Sam, normales pour tous les autres), et s'assirent en rond sur le sol, la table n'étant pas assez grande pour qu'ils y tiennent tous. Rachel était entourée de Sam et Puck. Ce dernier était à côté de Quinn, elle même à côté d'Artie, qui lui se tenait près de Finn. Venaient Lauren, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine qui était en fait assis à côté de Sam. Tout se passait très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'Artie lance :

- T'es sûre que ça dérange pas ton père qu'on reste ici, Rachel ?

- Oh, de toute façon, il n'est pas là, répondit-elle en essayant d'éviter que sa voix ne tremble. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine.

Elle s'essuya les larmes qui lui étaient, malgré ses efforts, venues aux yeux. Elle sentit les bras de Puck et de Sam se fermer sur ses épaules et Mercedes la regarder avec un air inquiet. Elle leur sourit timidement et dit :

- Je suis désolée, c'est juste que… J'ai perdu un de mes père. Ne pas voir l'autre… C'est encre plus dur.

- Je te comprends.

C'était Santana qui avait lancé cette phrase. Tous se retournèrent vers elle d'un air stupéfait, ce à quoi elle répondit :

- Je veux dire, on a tous perdu quelqu'un de cher à nos yeux, non ? Rachel, c'est un de ses pères, Kurt, sa mère…

- Et toi ? demanda simplement Tina.

- Mon grand-père. Il est mort d'un cancer quand j'avais 14 ans. C'était le seul à penser que j'étais autre chose qu'une garce et à dire que je deviendrais quelque chose plus tard.

- Il n'avait pas tord, répondit Rachel. Douze hochements de têtes approuvèrent sa phrase, ce qui fit rougir la Latina.

Après quelques instants de silence, ce fut Mike qui reprit la parole :

- Moi, c'était mon cousin. On était comme des frères, toujours ensemble. Il s'est noyé dans une piscine quand j'avais 11 ans.

- Moi, continua Artie, c'est mon petit frère. Enfin… Celui qui aurait du être mon petit frère. Ma mère avait enfin réussi à tomber enceinte. Elle a accouché d'un mort-né.

Tous restèrent de nouveau silencieux quelques instants, comme pour se recueillir. Puis Quinn et Puck s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

- Ma fille.

Il se regardèrent, tous deux un peu gênés. Ils n'avaient plus parlé de Beth depuis sa naissance. C'était comme s'ils essayaient de l'effacer de leurs vies. Mais bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas, se dit Rachel.

Elle se leva, fouilla dans le buffet de la salle à manger, et en sortit une photo. Elle la tendit à Puck et Quinn :

- Shelby me l'a donnée le jour de… Le jour de l'enterrement. Je comptais vous la montrer, mais j'ai eu tellement de chose en tête… Elle a ajouté que si vous vouliez la voir, sa porte serait toujours grande ouverte.

Puck et Quinn observèrent la photo un long moment, les deux souriant, mais ayant les larmes aux yeux. Ils firent ensuite passer la photos aux autres. Quinn chuchota :

- Elle a la même couleur de peau et les mêmes cheveux que toi.

- Dommage qu'elle n'ai pas une crête, répondit Puck, les faisant tous légèrement sourire, Quinn plus que les autres, comme s'ils partageaient une plaisanterie connue d'eux seuls. Mais elle a tes yeux et ton nez.

- Elle est magnifique, résuma Mercedes.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Blaine passa alors la photo de Beth à Sam qui la regarda les yeux grands ouverts et fit une grimace de douleur. Cela n'échappa pas à Rachel qui lui demanda d'un ton inquiet :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est… C'est le portrait craché de ma sœur quand elle était bébé.

- Oh… Et… Elle a quel âge ? demanda timidement Quinn.

- Elle avait 22 ans.

- « Avait » ?… demanda Finn, incertain du ton qu'il fallait adopter

- Elle est morte cette été, dans un accident de voiture.

Tous regardèrent Sam d'un air désolé. Rachel prit sa main, comme la dernière fis qu'ils avaient évoqué sa sœur. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point Sam et elle se ressemblaient. Tous les deux avaient subi le deuil de quelqu'un de très proche, mais n'en avaient parlé à personne, pensant ainsi diminuer la douleur. Tous deux avaient eu le cœur brisé lorsqu'il était apparu que Finn et Quinn éprouvaient encore de l'attirance, mais tous deux, espérait-elle, étaient parvenus à supporter leurs blessures respectives. Enfin, leur passions et leurs caractères, s'ils les rendaient uniques, étaient à la fois leur force et leur faiblesse face aux autres.

Rachel sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte que tout le monde avait présenté ses « condoléances » à Sam. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, l'air triste et mélancolique mais malgré tout soulagé. Elle sourit légèrement, lui pressant un peu plus la main, pression à laquelle il répondit lui aussi, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Rachel ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, yeux bleus plongés dans yeux bruns, quand Santana s'exclama :

- Ca vous dit un film ?

Tous acceptèrent et débarrassèrent la salle à manger, puis allèrent chercher couettes et coussins avant de s'installer devant le home-cinema.

Rachel ne se rappelait plus vraiment de quoi le film parlait en fait, elle se souvenait surtout du corps de Sam tout près du sien et des frissons qui lui parcourait le dos chaque fois qu'il la frôlait. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus que certaines autres personnes s'étaient elles aussi rapprochées dans la salle, tant elle était perturbée par le fait qu'au bout d'un moment, Sam avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules, lui permettant ainsi de s'appuyer contre lui et de sentir sa respiration dans ses cheveux. Et elle ne releva pas plus les allusions de Santana, lorsque les filles montèrent pour se changer avant de se coucher, obnubilée par le fait que Sam lui avait proposé de dormir à côté de l'autre (ils avaient en effet décidé de tous dormir dans le salon).

La seule chose dont elle se rappelait exactement, c'était du sourire que Sam lui lança lorsqu'ils étaient allongés, tournés l'un en face de l'autre, et du ton de sa voix lorsqu'il murmura en Na'vi :

- _Si ta-lor unil, sevin 'ite _(Fais de beaux rêves, jolie demoiselle).

GLEE !

Tout le monde partit aux alentours de midi le lendemain, assurant d'avoir passé une bonne soirée et proposant de recommencer bientôt («On pourra en profiter pour chercher les lutins qui sont dans ton jardin, je suis sûre que j'en ai vu un hier », ajouta Brittany). Seul Sam resta, et dès qu'ils furent seuls, il lui demanda :

- Tu… Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je… Je comptais aller au cimetière.

Les deux se turent, un peu effrayés de la direction que prenaient la conversation. Parler du cimetière équivalait à parler de la mort d'Emily et de celle de Leroy, et malgré le fait qu'ils commençaient à accepter leur décès, y penser était encore douloureux pour tous les deux. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques temps, avant que le footballeur blond reprenne :

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Rachel lui lança un regard. Elle voulait lui proposer, mais elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre comme réaction de sa part. Le fait qu'il fasse le premier pas l'avait soulagée. Elle acquiesça et ajouta :

- Tu pourrais prendre ta guitare ? Je… J'aimerai lui chanter une chanson, finit-elle en rougissant plus qu'elle ne l'aurai cru humainement possible.

Il accepta simplement, et lui proposa de l'amener dans sa voiture. Le trajet se fit sans aucun bruit (Sam ayant sa guitare dans son coffre, ils n'eurent pas besoin de passer chez lui), et ils arrivèrent très vite au cimetière, qui était vide.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la tombe de Leroy. Rachel la contempla pendant quelques instants, puis fit un signe de la tête à Sam qui comprit qu'il pouvait prendre sa guitare. Elle lui murmura :

- Je voudrais chanter The Best Day, de Taylor Swift. Tu connais ?

- Oui. C'était une des chansons préférées de ma sœur. Elle était pas trop country, plutôt, rock, mais elle adorait Taylor Swift. Elle me demandait souvent de jouer ses chansons.

La petite brune ne sut que répondre, comprenant qu'elle s'avançait dans un terrain trop sensible. Elle hocha simplement une nouvelle fois la tête, et Sam commença à pincer les cordes de sa guitare.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold  
I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh, and look up smiling at you  
I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides  
Look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep  
On the way home _

Des souvenirs commencèrent à monter à l'esprit de Rachel. Ces vacances passées chez ses grands-parents, les parents de Leroy, dans le Michigan, à la frontière du Canada. Il faisait si froid que parfois, elle était obligée d'enfiler deux doudounes pour sortir dehors.

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had The Best Day with you today_

I'm thirteen now and don't know how  
My friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight  
And grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town  
Far enough away  
And we talk and window shop  
Til I forgot all their names

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

D'autres souvenirs, plus douloureux, lui revinrent aussi. Le jour où elle s'était pris son premier slushie. Lancé par Noah Puckerman, le garçon avec qui elle avait pratiquement grandi, qu'elle avait consolé quand son père était parti alors qu'il avait seulement huit ans, et qui l'avait toujours protégée envers et contre tous. Ce premier slushie avait aussi été accompagné de la première insulte envers ses pères. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle entendait le mot "pédé", lancés par un des footballeurs, mais elle avait compris sans aucun problèmes combien il était insultant.

Elle était rentrée à la maison en pleurant, pour la première et la dernière fois. Leroy était là. Il n'avait rien dit, lui avait simplement lancé qu'ils ne mangeraient pas à la maison ce soir. Elle se souvenait du trajet qu'ils avaient fait, des blagues qu'il lançait et des rires qui remplissaient l'habitacle de la voiture. Ce fut ce jour qu'elle comprit qu'elle devait être forte, pour elle et pour ses pères.

_I have an excellent father  
His strengh is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little sister  
Inside and out she's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best day with you _

Elle avait un peu changé les paroles, en pensant à Beth. Elle savait que même si celle-ci n'était pas très présente dans sa vie, elle était malgré tout sa sœur. Leroy avait d'ailleurs insisté pour qu'elle aille la voir, quand Shelby lui avait envoyé un lettre pour lui proposait de passer la voir à New York à la fin des vacances d'été. Hiram, lui, s'il n'était d'abord pas très enthousiaste, avait finalement cédé. Rachel leur en était au final reconnaissante, car ne pas vouloir connaître Beth aurait été un erreur dans sa vie.

_There is a video I found  
From back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen  
And you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships  
And the seven dwarfs  
Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest sir  
In the whole wide world_

Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine

Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de Rachel. Ce dernier couplet résumait parfaitement l'attitude de son père : il restait simplement en arrière, lui promettant un merveilleux avenir à Broadway, venant la soutenir à ses compétitions dès qu'il le pouvait.

And I didn't know if you knew  
So I'm taking this chance to say that  
I had the best day with you today

La chanson se finit et Rachel laissa enfin ses larmes couler. Sam ne dit rien, posa sa guitare et la prit simplement dans ses bras. Il ne la lâcha que quand elle se fut enfin calmée et sécha du bout des doigts les dernières larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille. Elle se recula et dit avec un sourire gêné :

- Je suis désolée… Tu as dû me trouver ridicule de vouloir lui chanter quelque chose.

- Pas du tout. J'ai aussi souvent fait ça pour ma sœur. Quand… Quand elle était encore en vie, elle aimait bien quand je chantais, et ça devait sûrement être la même chose avec ton père. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait arrêter, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sont plus là.

Rachel hocha la tête, puis Sam prit sa main, et, après avoir récupéré son instrument, il l'amena vers la sortie. La petite diva le remercia intérieurement : l'atmosphère de l'endroit lui pesait encore trop.

Ils marchèrent quelques temps en silence, avant que le blond ne décide à le rompre :

- Tu… Tu chantes toujours aussi bien, Rach. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras à Broadway sans problèmes. Ta voix… Ta voix est unique et magnifique.

Rachel tressaillit aux paroles de Sam, à la fois touchée par son compliment, mais aussi à l'évocation de son rêve de toujours. Broadway.

- Ca va ? demanda le jeune homme, apparemment inquiet pour la brune, qui arborait une expression indéchiffrable.

- Oui, oui…C'est juste que je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus si je veux vraiment faire ça. Broadway. Les comédies musicales, ajouta-t-elle inutilement.

Le silence retomba, plus lourd que jamais. Puis Sam la regarda et la questionna simplement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est mon rêve, mais c'était aussi celui de mon père. Et d'imaginer qu'il ne sera pas là, dans le public, à m'applaudir comme il l'a toujours fait… Ca me brise. J'aurai l'impression de le trahir.

Le footballeur serra un peu plus fort la main de la petite brune, qui sentit des étincelles la traverser, avant de répondre :

- Au contraire. Je pense qu'il serait heureux de savoir que tu as poursuivi ton rêve… Non, VOTRE rêve.

Il soupira, réfléchit quelques instants, et ajouta quelque chose, visiblement gêné :

- Et… je sais que ça ne signifie sûrement rien pour toi, mais… Moi, je serai là.

Une chaleur étrange remplit Rachel à ces mots. Finn lui même ne lui avait jamais véritablement promis d'aller la voir à New York : c'était elle qui, alors qu'ils étaient en couple, avait imposé cela comme tout à fait logique. Le fait que Sam, qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu il y a 2 semaines à peine, lui propose naturellement, la fit rougir quand elle répondit :

- Au contraire. Ca veut dire beaucoup, Sam. Plus que tu ne peux le croire.

Il luit sourit, et après une dernière pression, lui lâcha la main. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant sa voiture et monta sans dire un mot, souriant simplement.

Le trajet se passa en silence, comme souvent. Mais contrairement à ses habitudes, Salm sortit de sa voiture et raccompagna Rachel jusqu'à sa maison quand ils arrivèrent chez elle. Incapables de prononcer un mot, ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, bras ballant et air troublé.

Rachel sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand Sam s'approcha d'elle et caressa lentement sa joue. Son cœur battit de plus en plus fort quand le blond se baissa et que leurs visages ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Et elle crut faire une crise cardiaque quand il l'embrassa, ni tout à fait sur la bouche, ni tout à fait sur les joues.

Quand elle se coucha le soir, elle sentait encore les lèvres de Sam à l'endroit où il les avait posées.

* * *

**AN :** Alors alors ! Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce troisième chapitre ? :D Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter du Brittana à l'histoire ;) Santana et Brittany vont tellement bien ensemble :P

Petit moment en famille pour le Glee Club, sinon. J'espère que je l'ai réussi ;)

Et bien sûr, comme promis, PLEIN de Samchel, les amis ! :D ( Qui apparemment n'est pas près d'arriver dans la série T_T)

En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu.. Dites moi ce que vous avez aimé (ou pas) en review, histoire que je m'améliore, ça me ferait TRES plaisir ! Et je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de les corriger :/ je le ferais dès que je peux.


	4. Just A Kiss On Your Lips

_Disclaimer_ : _Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas. Sinon, vous auriez sûrement une VRAIE storyline ;)_

**AN **: Comme toujours, je suis en retard comme pas possible. Vous devez commencer à vous y habituer... Je suis VRAIMENT désolée :/ Sinon, j'en profite pour remercier tous les anons qui m'ont envoyé un ou des reviews et à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement : CheshireCat, Claire, i'm a Gleek, MariaSp. MERCI du fond du coeur, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D. Enfin, place au chapitre (le plus long que j'ai écrit... Et pleins de surprises ?)

* * *

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright...

Rachel comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Puck quand celui-ci se présenta en cours de maths le jeudi matin suivant sans une minute de retard. Sa simple présence était tellement extraordinaire que la professeur poussa un petit cri quand il répondit au nom de « Puckerman, Noah ». Mais le plus étonnant était à venir : pendant toute l'heure, il se tint tranquille, et Rachel l'aperçut même noter à plusieurs reprises le cours. Enfin, la professeur hésita entre remercier Dieu et exorciser Puck quand celui-ci leva la main pour répondre (correctement) à l'une de ses questions.

Ainsi, dès que la sonnerie retentit, Rachel se leva et rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de le rattraper tandis qu'il sortait de la salle, suivie par Mike qui assurait aujourd'hui sa « protection ».

- Bonjour, Noah.

- Salut, Rach, répondit-il en souriant, avec moins d'entrain que d'habitude cependant.

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qu'il passe ? Est-ce encore un de tes paris stupides avec Finn pour faire craquer la professeur ?

- Oh, oh… T'es vraiment obligée d'utiliser autant de mots dès le matin ? Et sinon, nan. Y a rien qui se passe.

- Je te connais assez pour savoir que c'est un mensonge. Je veux la vérité, ordonna Rachel d'un ton impérieux.

- C'est bon, fais pas chier ! Y a rien, je te dis, répondit Puck en secouant la tête et en s'éloignant un peu de Rachel.

- NOAH PUCKERMAN !

Rachel le rattrapa, se mit devant lui et le fixa de l'air le plus effrayant qu'elle put, bien qu'elle lui aille à peine à l'épaule. Apparemment, cela fonctionna, car Puck recula de deux pas et ramena ses mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger. Mike, qui observait la scène de loin, laissa échapper un léger rire, qu'il cessa aussitôt en croisant les regards noirs que les deux autres lui lançaient.

- Noah, reprit Rachel, ne me mens pas. Cela fait presque deux mois que tu n'es pas venu en cours de maths, six que tu n'es pas arrivé à l'heure, et la dernière fois que tu as noté ton cours, c'est quand ta mère t'as forcé à obtenir un A avant de pouvoir ressortir le samedi soir ! Alors s'il te plaît, dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

Puck poussa un grognement tout en mettant les mains dans ses poches et en regardant au loin.

- C'est Lauren, marmonna-t-il au bout d'un certain temps.

- Oh… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Rachel, inquiète.

- C'est juste que… Genre, hier, j'étais en train de faire les courses pour ma mère, et j'ai rencontré une de mes… Une…

- Une des filles avec qui tu as eu une relation sexuelle ? demanda Rachel, partagée entre amusement et exaspération.

- On va dire ça comme ça, ouais, grommela Puck. Donc cette meuf (« Fille ! »), oh, tu comprends ! Donc, elle commence à me draguer, j'allais pas la repousser ! Blonde, mince, gros seins, tu vois !

- Malheureusement oui, dit Rachel en secouant la tête. Et ?

- Le problème c'est que Lauren était dans le magasin elle aussi… Elle m'a juste regardé un peu comme toi quand t'es dans ton délire « Je suis la meilleure et vous n'êtes que de la merde »… Et depuis, elle me parle plus. Ca me fait trop chier !

- Tu as essayé de t'excuser ?

- Ouais ! Je lui ai envoyé deux bouquets, 20 SMS, je lui ai même acheté 5 paquets de ses bonbons préférés, QUE DALLE ! dit-il, les yeux légèrement exorbités. Le pire, c'est que je lui ai déjà acheté des places pour le concert de B.o.B de vendredi soir, c'est son rappeur préféré !

- Et bien, tout est facile, dans ce cas !

- T'as écouté la moitié de ce que je viens de te dire, Rach ?

- Oui, justement. Écoute, Noah, comment as-tu réussi à sortir avec moi ?

- En t'emballant ?

- Pas ça, répondit Rachel en roulant des yeux. Réfléchis un peu.

- Ah ! Je t'ai chanté Sweet Caroline ! Mais je ne vois pas…

- Décidément, tu as des capacités mentales limitées, Noah. Rappelle-moi comment tu as réussi à te mettre en couple avec Mercedes ?

- Je lui ai chanté… AH !

Les yeux de Puck s'agrandirent et il esquissa un sourire. Rachel secoua la tête en souriant.

- Merci Rach !

Il sa serra rapidement dans ses bras, tapa en passant sur la tête de Mike (« On se moque pas d'un couple de juifs sexy, Jackie Chan ») et courut en direction de l'auditorium.

Mike lança à Rachel en s'approchant d'elle :

- Merci de ma part aussi, Rach. Il commençait à me faire chier, il a dû m'appeler 7 fois hier soir tellement il était désespéré. Il me faisait flipper aussi, ajouta-t-il, en repensant apparemment à l'heure précédente.

- De rien, répondit-elle en souriant. Je dois avouer que le comportement de Noah me surprenait et m'effrayait un peu aussi. J'ai eu peur qu'on se retrouve avec une autre grossesse indésirable…

- Oh non ! dit Mike, l'air effrayé.

- Exactement… En plus, si cela arrive, je suis sûre que coach Sylvester serait capable de convaincre le principal Figgins que c'est le Glee Club qui est responsable de cette situation. Je sais qu'elle a déjà essayé de nous faire porter la responsabilité des papiers peints défraichis de la salle d'arts plastiques en disant que c'était « nos cris de hamsters en rut » et « les boucles diaboliques » de Mr Schuester qui les avaient rendu ainsi.

L'air que prit Mike à cet instant ne put être plus clair quant à ses pensées envers Sue Sylvester.

**GLEE !**

Rachel arriva un peu en retard au Glee Club, à cause d'un contrôle d'anglais. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir entre Quinn et Tina que Mr Schuester entra en claironnant :

- Bonjour ! Comment allez vous ?

Tous marmonnèrent un « Bien » en direction du professeur enthousiaste, qui se lança dans un monologue sur les Nationales qui approchaient, que personne, pas même Rachel, n'avait la force d'écouter. Cependant, il fut vite interrompu par Santana, qui levait la main, alors qu'il mentionnait les chansons de Journey qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait. Il la regarda d'un air surpris avant de dire :

- Oui, Santana ? Une idée pour les duos ?

- Non, c'est juste que… J'ai préparé quelque chose que j'aimerais bien chanter.

- Eh bien… La scène est à toi.

Santana se leva, rapidement suivie de Rachel, qui savait exactement quoi faire. En effet, la Latina l'avait appelée le mercredi précédent pour lui demander de l'aide avec une chanson. Rachel n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à deviner qu'elle était destinée à une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus. Elles s'étaient vite mises d'accord pour que Rachel fasse les chœurs, tandis que Santana chantait le reste.

Cette dernière se posta devant les autres, tandis que Rachel s'assit dans le fond. Elle paraissait nerveuse, ce qui n'étonnait pas Rachel. En effet, durant la moitié du temps qu'elles avaient passé à répéter la chanson ensemble, Santana avait répété qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire cela. Mais son amour pour Brittany avait été finalement plus fort que tout, et ce fut avec un peu de son assurance habituelle que la Latina lança :

- Je… Je dirais bien que cette chanson est pour quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra, mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit le cas. Donc… Brittany, cette chanson est pour toi.

Elle fit un signe de tête au guitariste, qui commença à jouer, puis se mit à son tour à chanter.

_Walking down Brick Lane, feel the blue.  
Winds blowing lightly and I picture you.  
Sweet Sunday morning, with nothing to do.  
Love is like a dream, when it's just me and you._

_Open my window, sing me a song._  
_Baby can't you see that this is where I belong_  
_With your hand in my hand, still feel the love_  
_Really wish that we could go back to the way that it was._

_They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger._  
_Oh, but I can't be without you any longer._  
_Everytime I let it go, baby it's you._  
_Nothing Compares to you._  
_Nothing Compares to you._

_Sweet sunday morning, all by myself._  
_Hard love what we've done, when with anyone else._  
_Watch my mascara dripping down._  
_Baby how did we end up like this? Where are you now?_

_They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger._  
_Oh, but I can't be without you any longer._  
_Everytime I let it go, baby it's you._  
_Nothing Compares to you._  
_Nothing Compares to you._

Rachel, tandis qu'elle accompagnait Santana en chantant, observait le reste de la salle. Mercedes et Quinn, assises côte à côte, arboraient un sourire ému. Tina était appuyée contre Mike, qui lui caressait les cheveux. Finn regardait Santana d'un air un peu perdu, mais avait l'air d'apprécier la chanson. A sa grande surprise, Rachel aperçut Lauren chanter silencieusement, tandis que Puck la dévorait des yeux. Mr Schuester, lui, arborait l'air de bienheureux qu'il avait généralement quand ses "leçons" fonctionnaient. Artie, quoiqu'un peu mélancolique, souriait légèrement en fixant Santana. Brittany et Santana, quand à elles, ne se quittaient pas des yeux, chacune ayant l'air à la fois heureux et effrayé. Enfin, son cœur manqua un battement quand elle tourna les yeux vers Sam et s'aperçut qu'il la fixait. Il lui lança un petit sourire, auquel elle répondit en rougissant légèrement.

_I'm running fast, as fast as I can, to get you back, just to get you back again.  
I can not wait, I can not wait, if we can be, we can be us again.  
I cry at night, cry at night, I'll cry for all the words, all the words I didn't say.  
Sweet Sundays, sweet Sundays._

_They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger._  
_Oh, but I can't be without you any longer._  
_Everytime I let it go, baby it's you._  
_Nothing Compares to you._  
_Nothing Compares to you._

La chanson se termina et tous applaudirent à tout rompre. Santana, qui fixait toujours Brittany, semblait à présent inquiète quand à la réaction de cette dernière. Celle-ci ne dit rien pendant un long moment avant de rompre le silence :

- Tu… Tu m'aimes toujours, San ?

- Ou… Oui. Je t'aime, Brittany. Je t'ai toujours aimé, répondit la Latina un peu maladroitement. Et… Et toi ?

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, San. Je… Je veux que tu sois ma petite amie. Mais en vrai.

Santana ne répondit rien, et prit simplement Brittany dans ses bras. Rachel sourit, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait réellement fière d'elle, pour autre chose qu'une chanson.

Santana et Brittany restèrent ainsi durant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Finn lance :

- Un bisou !

Tous reprirent la phrase, même Artie et Mr Schuester. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en riant, et accédèrent à la demande des autres. Ce n'était pas un baiser « sauvage », comme on pouvait s'y attendre avec Santana, mais un léger et tendre. Elles le firent durer pendant une bonne minute, tandis que le reste de la salle applaudissait à nouveau.

Elle se séparèrent enfin et s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre, petits doigts liés, comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire. Puck se leva alors et prit la place occupée quelques temps auparavant par Santana, et dit :

- J'ai aussi préparé quelque chose, Mr Schue. Je peux ?

Celui-ci acquiesça Puck fit alors un signe à Sam, qui se leva et le rejoignit, tout en lançant en passant un nouveau sourire à Rachel. Puck reprit ensuite la parole :

- Cette chanson est pour… pour Lauren. C'est juste pour te dire que… Même s'il y a d'autre filles qui viennent m'accoster, et tout… Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras toujours celle à qui je pense.

Puck fit un signe de tête à Sam, qui commença à chanter.

[ _Puck, _**Sam, **_**les deux**_]

**Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing  
But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby**

Rachel s'aperçut qu'elle fixait Sam de la même manière qu'il le faisait quelques instants plus tôt, et détourna en rougissant une nouvelle fois le regard vers Puck qui commençait à chanter :

_They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
Because they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby_

_I know you feel where I'm coming from  
Regardless of the things in my past that I've done  
Most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
On a carousel, so around I spun  
With no direction, just trying to get some  
Trying to chase skirts, living in the summer sun_

Puck lança un clin d'œil à Santana, qui secoua sa main libre en l'air en souriant légèrement. Ils pensaient sans aucun doute à la relation qu'ils avaient partagé l'année précédente, mais qui se résumait surtout à « partenaires d'activités extra-scolaires » (Rachel) ou plus simplement « plan cul » (Puck).

_And so I lost more than I had ever won  
And honestly, I ended up with none_

Puck se tourna alors vers Quinn, l'air sincèrement désolé. Rachel n'eut aucun doute quand à ses intentions : il parlait à la fois de Beth, qu'ils avaient du abandonner, et de leur relation qui n'avait jamais vraiment abouti. Quinn secoua simplement la tête en souriant d'un air mélancolique.

**It's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience  
I'm thinking "maybe I should get it out"  
**_And I don't want to sound redundant  
But I was wondering, if there was something that you want to know_ **  
But never mind that, we should let it go  
**_Because we don't want to be a TV episode _**  
And all the bad thoughts just let them go, **_go_**, go**

_**[Chorus]**_

Puck et Sam exécutèrent à ce moment des petits mouvements de danse, digne de l'interprétation de ce dernier de Baby de Justin Bieber. Rachel éclata de rire, vite suivie par le reste de la salle. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand Sam lui lança un léger clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

**Hands down, there will never be another one**  
_I've been around, and I've never seen another one_  
**Because your style, I ain't really got nothing on**  
_And you wild when you ain't got nothing on?_

**Baby you the whole package  
Plus you pay your taxes**  
_And you keep it real, while them others stay plastic  
You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic  
Stop, now think about it_

Dans la salle, tous commençaient à réagir. Artie levait les mains en l'air, en lançant, pour une raison inconnue à Rachel, des regards dans sa direction tout en souriant d'un air timide. Mike faisait du play back en regardant Tina, qui riait aux éclats. Mercedes s'était levée de sa chaise et dansait à présent avec Finn, Brittany et Santana, ces deux dernières ayant les mains liées. Quinn et Rachel se contentaient de regarder en souriant les garçons chanter (Rachel évitant à tout prix de croiser le regard de Sam, ce qui était bien plus dur que ce qu'elle n'avait pensé), jusqu'à ce que Mercedes et Finn les obligent à se lever et à danser avec eux. Mr Schuester, quand à lui, se trémoussait sur sa chaise, et Lauren avait enfin dédaigné regarder Puck et arborait même un petit sourire.

**I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
Even way out there in Tokyo **  
_Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans  
But you always steal the show_  
**And just like that, girl you got me froze**  
_Like a Nintendo 64  
If you never knew, well, now you know_, **know**, _know_

_**[Chorus]**_

**Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name**  
_And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me want to sing_  
**Whether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a train**  
_No other girls on my brain, and you're the one to blame_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Yeah  
And that's just how we do it  
And I'ma let this ride  
Puckerman  
And Sam Evans_

La chanson se finit, et Rachel osa enfin regarder de nouveau Sam. Celui-ci lui lança un regard qui la fit frissonner, tandis que Puck souriait d'un air béat en fixant Lauren. Il fouilla dans ses poches, en sortit une enveloppe et dit :

- C'est des places de concert pour voir B.o.B, tous les deux, demain soir. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça suffit, Lauren ?

Tous se tournèrent vers cette dernière, la fixant d'un air inquisiteur. Mike et Rachel échangèrent des regards inquiets, sachant ce qu'il se passerait si elle ne lui pardonnait pas. Heureusement, Lauren répondit :

- Comme je suis de bonne humeur, Puckerman, et que t'as fait des efforts… je te pardonne.

Puck sourit alors encore plus, se dirigea vers la jeune femme et lui donna les billets. Il s'assit ensuite à côté d'elle, se tourna vers Rachel et articula silencieusement « Merci, Rach ». Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête, puis retourna son attention vers Mr Schuester, qui de nouveau avait repris son monologue sur les Nationales. Elle décida alors de lever la main, au grand étonnement du professeur et du reste de la salle, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas participé depuis presque un mois maintenant.

- Oui ? Tu as aussi préparé quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est juste que… J'aimerai proposer quelques idées pour les Nationales.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai prévu que tu ais le solo et au moins un duo avec Finn…

- Justement. Je ne veux pas.

Mr Schuester ouvrit des yeux ronds et une bouche bée, vite rejoint par le reste de la classe. Rachel Berry, la diva, qui refuse une opportunité de se produire sur scène ? Inimaginable.

- Oh… Et… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai réfléchit Je regardais les prestations des autres groupes, hier soir, sur Youtube. Je me suis rendue compte qu'ils mettaient toujours un chanteur plus en avant que les autres, comme nous le faisons aussi. Et je me suis dit que… Que si nous pouvions les battre, c'était en faisant le contraire. Montrer que, justement, une chorale, ce n'est pas un chanteur et des chœurs, mais bien une multitude de talents. Je voudrais donc que vous attribuiez mon solo à Mercedes, et mon duo à Tina et, si Finn le veut, Artie. Je trouve qu'ils le méritent tout autant : ils sont là depuis le début et n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de chanter durant une compétition. Et je pensais que l'on pourrait, pour le numéro de groupe, donner à tous ceux qui veulent une occasion de chanter. Et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop ça, comme Brittany, Mike ou Lauren, leur attribuer un numéro de danse.

Rachel finit son monologue dans le silence le plus complet. Elle se tourna pour observer les autres : la plupart la regardait d'un air plus que surpris, sauf Brittany qui fredonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait dangereusement à « My Headband », Mercedes qui arborait un sourire immense et Sam qui la regardait en souriant légèrement. Puis Santana brisa enfin le silence :

- Ouah, B. T'as fumé quoi ce matin ?

- Je crois que c'est la chose la plus étrange qui me sois jamais arrivé depuis que mon oncle a essayé de me convaincre qu'il était un extraterrestre, ajouta Artie.

- Rachel… Tu es sûre de toi ? finit par prononcer Mr Schuester, la regardant d'un air inquisiteur.

Cette dernière observa le reste de la classe, qui a présent la contemplait de façon interrogatrice. Elle savait qu'elle leur devait ça, eux qui l'avaient aidé après la mort de son père. Eux qui l'avaient aidé à se sentir réellement aimée, et ce pour autre chose que sa capacité à chanter. Eux qui étaient ses amis, sa famille. Alors elle répondit, sans aucune hésitation :

- Oui.

**GLEE !**

- Rachel, tu es OBLIGEE d'acheter cette robe ! Elle te va magnifiquement bien !

- Ouais, je suis d'accord avec Kurtsy. Et ça nous change de tes pulls immondes.

Rachel fixa d'un air hésitant Kurt et Santana, qui la regardait, eux, avec un air sûr d'eux. Elle n'était pas encore très sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de faire du shopping avec ces deux-là (enfin, surtout avec Kurt. Santana s'était invitée au dernier moment), mais toujours était-il qu'elle venait de passer son samedi après-midi à refaire sa garde-robe.

Elle observa une dernière fois son reflet dans la glace et répondit :

- Je ne sais pas si… Je la trouve très belle, mais je ne vois pas trop à quelle occasion je pourrais la porter. Elle fait trop habillée pour le lycée…

- Facile, la coupa Santana. Tu la mettras quand Lèvres de Batracien osera enfin bouger son joli cul et te demanderas de sortir avec lui.

Rachel rosit légèrement à la réponse de cette dernière, puis se tourna vers Kurt en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

- Tu l'achètes. Pas de négociations possibles. Et Santana a raison. Tu pourras la mettre à ton futur rendez-vous avec Sam, qui, je n'en doute pas, risque d'arriver bientôt.

Rachel poussa un soupir, puis, pour la onzième fois de l'après-midi, se rendit et décida d'acheter la robe. Elle rentra dans le cabine pour se changer, Kurt continuant à dialoguer :

- Tiens, en parlant de Sam, comment ça avance ? Vous aviez l'air très proches samedi dernier, et Mercedes m'a dit que c'était la même chose à McKinley. Des infos croustillantes à partager ?

Rachel était heureuse de se trouver dans la cabine à ce moment, car le rideau cacha son rougissement quand elle répondit :

- Non, non. Nous en sommes au même point qu'au début, c'est-à-dire simples amis.

Malheureusement pour elle, Santana devait avoir un sixième sens (ou simplement être un peu observatrice), car elle lança d'un ton railleur :

- Ca m'étonnerait. Chaque fois qu'il te regarde, on dirait qu'il va te sauter dessus pour te rouler une pelle. Et t'es pas mal dans le genre aussi…

Rachel tira le rideau, sa robe à la main, et se retrouva face aux visages souriants de Kurt et Santana, attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et dit :

- Je vous jure, il ne s'est rien passé. Mis à part le fait qu'il m'ait presque embrassé dimanche, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Kurt se pencha vers alla, souriant encore plus, si c'était possible. Santana essayait de faire croire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, mais son air trahissait sa curiosité. Rachel secoua le tête en répondant :

- C'est rien, je vous promet. C'est juste… Il m'a raccompagné chez moi, et il m'a embrassé là.

Elle pointa le coin de sa bouche en rougissant, tandis que Santana et Kurt se tapèrent dans la main, ce dernier poussant un petit cri de victoire. Puis l'ex-cheerleader ajouta :

- Bon, les losers, j'ai l'estomac aussi vide que le cerveau de Finnocence. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

Kurt secoua la tête aux mots de la brune, la regarda d'un air blasé et répondit :

- Breadstix.

- Pas mal, Porcelaine !

- Je me demande pourquoi tu es venue avec nous. La seule chose que tu veux, c'est aller manger le plus que tu peux là bas.

- C'est simple. 1) T'es tellement adorable qu'en tant que seul mec c'est toi qui va payer tout ce que je vais manger, et 2) j'avais rien autre à faire de mon après midi, Brittany est allée amener son chat chez le véto.

- Tu ne voulais pas l'accompagner ?

- Non. Son chat me fait flipper à mort, je te jure. (Kurt et Rachel laissèrent échapper un petit rire. Santana Lopez, avoir peur d'un chat ?) Et puis, je sais mieux m'occuper d'un autre… Type de chat, ajouta-telle d'un air malicieux.

Rachel et Kurt soupirèrent, cependant amusés par le comportement de la Latina.

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent fini de payer leur achats (Kurt voulut s'acheter une écharpe qu'il trouvait « magnifique ». Santana, elle trouvait surtout qu'elle « avait la couleur de ses toilettes quand elle vomissait parce qu'elle était bourrée »), ils s'installèrent ensuite dans la voiture de Kurt, discutant de tout et de rien, et arrivèrent peu de temps après au restaurant. Il n'était pas encore trop rempli, car il n'était que sept heures. Les trois amis se dirigeaient vers une table que l'hôtesse leur avait indiqué quand Santana s'arrêta et murmura d'un air choqué :

- OH. MY. GOD. J'y crois pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? répondit Rachel sur le même ton.

L'ex-cheerleader ne répondit rien, montrant simplement une table au fond de la salle. Kurt et Rachel laissèrent échapper en même temps un petit cri surpris.

Assis face à face, se tenaient Artie Abrams et Quinn Fabray. Et leur occupation était tout sauf amicale.

- C'était pour ça, les regards en coin, chuchota Rachel.

- Hein ? dit Kurt d'un ton distrait.

- Rien, rien.

- Donne moi ton portable, Rach, ordonna finalement Santana d'un ton autoritaire.

Celle-ci lui tendit, obéissante, quoiqu'un peu hésitante. Elle osa finalement lui demander :

- Que… Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Les prendre en photo et la poster sur Facebook avec ton compte.

- NON ! s'écria Rachel. Non, ajouta-t-elle un peu moins fort, consciente des regards qui s'étaient tournés vers elle. Ca ne se fait pas, Santana !

- … OK.

Rachel se tourna vers la grande brune, surprise d'avoir réussi à la raisonner si vite. Mais elle fut vite ramenée à la réalité quand celle-ci ajouta en souriant :

- Je vais la poster de mon compte.

**GLEE !**

Rachel arriva chez elle aux alentours de 22h30. Le dîner avait été agité : Santana n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'aller déranger le nouveau couple, ce qui, Rachel n'avait pas encore compris très bien comment, s'était transformé en bataille de bouts de pain (enfin, Quinn en lançait sur Santana qui hurlaient des insultes plus inventives les unes que les autres). Au final, ils avaient été obligés de sortir du restaurant (heureusement, ils avaient mangé avant) et avaient fini dans un parc proche, Brittany les rejoignant un peu plus tard. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien (Rachel avait notamment appris que l'absence de Mercedes s'expliquait par le fait que celle-ci avait un rendez-vous avec Matt, avec qui elle avait gardé contact et qui était revenu pour le week-end à Lima). Puis ils avaient commencé un concert impromptu, avec pour seuls spectateurs quelques SDF et les chats du quartier (Santana les avaient traité de boulets, mais c'était au final elle qui chantait le plus fort).

Puis Quinn et Artie avaient décidé de rentrer chez elle pour regarder un film, tandis que Santana était allée chez Brittany, le clin d'œil qu'elle lança à Rachel et Kurt résumant parfaitement ses intentions pour la soirée. Quand à ce dernier, il avait raccompagné Rachel chez elle avant de rentrer chez lui pour appeler Blaine qui était actuellement chez ses parents.

Quand la petite brune pénétra dans la maison, elle fut surprise d'y trouve le salon allumé, mais surtout son père assis dans un fauteuil, lisant apparemment le dossier d'une de ses affaires.

- Papa !

Rachel se précipita dans les bras de ce dernier, se sentant à ce moment présent l'âme d'une enfant de 5 ans. Elle ne l'avait pas vu souvent au cours du mois passé, et elle en souffrait.

- Coucou ma puce, dit-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Quand est-ce que tu es rentré de New York ? demanda-t-elle, le lâchant et s'asseyant sur le siège en face de lui.

- Il y a à peine une heure, mon avion avait du retard. Et toi, où étais-tu ?

- Dehors. J'ai mangé à Breadstix avec Kurt et Santana, puis j'ai passé quelques temps avec eux.

- Blaine et Mercedes n'étaient pas là ? demanda Hiram, surpris.

- Non, ils avaient autre chose de prévu. Mais je compte les voir demain avec Kurt.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler, puis Rachel ajouta d'un ton hésitant :

- Et… Papa… Je voulais te demander quelque chose…

- Oui ?

- Tu voudrais aller demain avec moi, au… Au cimetière ?

L'atmosphère de la pièce descendit de plusieurs degrés et le visage d'Hiram se ferma. Puis il répondit :

- Non. Je repars pour New York demain.

- Que… Quoi ?

- Écoute, Rachel, tu sais combien c'est dur pour moi d'être ici. Je… Je ne peux pas.

Le silence retomba, plus lourd que jamais. Puis Rachel répliqua, les larmes aux yeux :

- Tu… Tu es tellement égoïste !

- Pardon ? répondit Hiram, visiblement tendu. Je ne te permet pas de parler comme ça à ton père.

Rachel se leva, des larmes dévalant à présent ses joues et lança d'un ton furieux :

- Ah oui ? Tu es mon père ? Pourtant, j'ai du mal à y croire ! Depuis que Pap's est mort, tu n'es jamais là. Je suis seule à la maison, et si il n'y avait pas mes amis du Glee Club, ce serait la même chose tout le temps ! Je souffre moi aussi, tu sais ! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais j'aimerais que tu te comportes vraiment comme mon père et que tu sois là pour moi !

Sur ces mots, elle fit volte-face, et, dans un accès de colère, sortit de la maison. Aveuglée par les larmes, elle courut jusqu'à l'épuisement dans les rues désertes, s'assit sur le bout d'un trottoir et pleura enfin de tout son soul.

**GLEE !**

Elle en savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, quand une voix familière l'interpella :

- Rach ?

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un Sam Evans plutôt surpris. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais il posa son doigt dessus et secoua la tête :

- Non, je ne veux pas de grandes phrases joyeuses et de Samuel. Pas une autre fois. Je veux juste que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe, pourquoi t'es dehors, assise sur un trottoir en train de pleurer à onze heure du soir passées.

Il s'assit alors à côté d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Rachel soupira, sachant qu'il était inutile de lui cacher la vérité. Elle lui raconta alors tout : la douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis la perte de son père et le comportement de son autre père, qui de par son absence rendait le deuil encore plus dur. Sam ne l'interrompit pas une seconde durant son monologue, lui prenant simplement la main en l'écoutant parler. Quand elle eut fini, il lui dit simplement :

- Viens.

- Co… Comment ?

- Viens. Je vais te montrer où je vais quand je suis déprimé. Je l'ai découvert après… Après l'accident.

Il l'aida à se lever et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps, se retrouvant vite face à une colline abrupte coincée entre deux maisons qui se trouvaient au fond d'une impasse. Le footballeur aida Rachel à monter, toujours en silence, puis s'arrêta en haut. Rachel fit de même, le souffle coupé par la vue. On pouvait voir, en contrebas, toutes les lumières de Lima, mais on avait surtout une vue magnifique du ciel étoilé.

Les deux adolescents s'assirent côte à côte, observant la voûte étoilée, plongés dans leur pensées. Rachel comprit vite pourquoi Sam venait ici : l'endroit était paisible et l'on pouvait y passer des heures à rien faire, admirant simplement le panorama qui s'offrait à soi, ce qui, étrangement, était réconfortant pour Rachel.

Sam brisa le premier le silence en disant :

- Regarde. C'est Alpha Du Centaure.

Il montrait du doigt une étoile particulièrement brillante. Il changea de direction et en nomma quelques autre, avant que Rachel ne lui demande :

- Tu… Tu fais de l'astronomie ?

- Ouais. Enfin, j'aime bien ça. Mon grand-père m'avait offert un télescope quand j'avais dix ans, et depuis, c'est ma passion. Je…

Sam se tut soudainement, et se tourna vers Rachel, rougissant légèrement, en ajoutant :

- Pardon, tu dois me trouver un peu bizarre.

- Non, pas du tout. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir quelque chose dont tu es passionné. Je suppose que tu t'en es rendu compte au Glee Club, répondit-elle avec un air vaguement gêné.

- Oui, en effet, dit Sam d'un ton rieur.

Le silence retomba, et quand il reprit la parole, c'était d'un ton beaucoup plus doux.

- Mais je trouve ça mignon.

Rachel se tourna vers lui et lui sourit d'un air timide. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était une des très rares personnes à trouver ses interventions « mignonnes » et non pas « chiantes », « inutiles » et « assommantes ».

Sam s'allongea ensuite dans l'herbe, les yeux fixés de nouveau sur le ciel. Rachel fit de même. Au bout de quelques temps, elle osa poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

- Et… Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu étais dehors à cette heure ?

Sam soupira et ferma les yeux avant de répondre :

- C'est… C'était le jour de l'anniversaire d'Emily, aujourd'hui.

- Oh… Oh.

Rachel ne savait que lui dire elle décida à la place de prendre sa main et se rapprocha de lui. Sam tressaillit, mais il se détendit vite et posa sa tête contre celle de Rachel. Puis il lâcha sa main pour passer son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, les rapprochant encore plus.

Ils restèrent durant environ 20 minutes comme cela, avant que Rachel ne murmure :

- J… je crois que je vais y aller. Mon père doit s'inquiéter à l'heure qu'il est.

- Oh… Ouais, t'as raison.

Ils se levèrent en même temps, et naturellement, ils prirent la main l'un de l'autre et commencèrent à marcher.

Le chemin du retour se passa en silence, et ils arrivèrent vite devant chez Rachel. Tous deux restèrent un instant sans bouger dans l'allée de la maison, se regardant l'un et l'autre sans savoir réellement que dire. Ce fut Rachel qui brisa le silence la première en disant maladroitement :

- Bon… Et bien, bonsoir, Sam.

Elle lui fit un vague signe de la main en lui souriant timidement, se mordit les lèvres, puis lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le porche de la maison. Elle priait intérieurement, sans trop d'espoir, que quelque chose se passe. Même si elle en savait pas elle-même exactement ce qu'elle entendait par « quelque chose ».

Puis, soudain, alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte et rentrer chez elle, elle entendit la voix de Sam lui lancer :

- Attends.

Elle se retourna lentement, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Sam arriva en courant, puis s'arrêta soudainement quand il arriva devant elle. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent durant ce qui sembla à Rachel une éternité, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant faire le premier pas.

Puis Sam posa sa main contre la joue de la jeune brune, esquissant un sourire hésitant, ses joues rougissants légèrement, tandis que son cœur était prêt à exploser. Le blond caressa doucement le visage de la jolie brunette, qui sentit des frissons lui traverser le dos, puis se pencha en murmurant :

- De toutes les étoiles… C'est toi ma préférée, Rachel.

Leurs visages n'étaient alors qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Rachel pouvait sentir la respiration de Sam contre sa joue, ce qui n'avait d'autre effet que de la rendre encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pour se calmer, elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, que déjà les mains de Sam se refermaient sur sa nuque et l'attirait à lui. Puis les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur les siennes.

Sam commença à l'embrasser doucement, presque de manière imperceptible, sa bouche caressant celle de la brune. Rachel n'eu d'autre réaction que d'attraper à son tour sa nuque et de l'approcher encore plus d'elle, comme pour en demander plus. Le baiser se fit plus passionné leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs langues commencèrent une danse effrénée. Rachel avait l'impression que rien ne lui permettrait d'arrêter ce baiser les mains de Sam qui lui enserraient maintenant la taille et le fait que ce dernier la pousse contre le mur en l'embrassant de manière avide lui firent comprendre qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Ce ne fut que quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle mais souriant, décoiffés l'un et l'autre, que Rachel se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

Pas de feux d'artifices. Non, bien plus que ça. Bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir avec Jesse, Puck ou même Finn. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait décrire, mais qui lui permit de comprendre que, qu'elle le veuille ou non, ce baiser allait tout changer.

* * *

**AN : **Et voila pour le quatrième chapitre, guimauve à souhait, et qui se finit bien sûr par un baiser ;)

Apparition du père de Rachel, ça commencait à devenir indispensable ! Je ne sais pas trop si ça donne bien ou pas...

Sinon, du Brittana, du Luck, du Quartie, du Mattcedes et bien sûr, du Samchel... Je me suis déchaînée au niveau des couples dans ce chapitre, je trouve ! ;) Ah, et les chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre sont Nothin' On You de B.o.B et Bruno Mars et Nothing Compares To You, de Pixie Lott (j'imaginais tellement Santana chantait cette chanson à Brittany...).

Comme toujours, ça serait gentil si vous pouviez me laisser un petit review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non dans ce chapitre, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir :D Et j'espère poster la suite dans un délai plus... raisonnable x)


	5. Note

Hello !

Non, malheureusement, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de A Gold Star Always Shines.

C'est simplement un petit message pour savoir s'il reste des personnes qui seraient intéressées si je finissais cette fiction. Cela fait tout de même près d'un an que je ne l'ai pas renouvelée (et j'en suis vraiment désolée !) en partie pour des raisons personnelles mais aussi parce que je n'avais plus d'inspiration.

J'ai deux-trois idées pour la suite (parce que, oui, ce n'est pas parce que Sam et Rachel se sont embrassés que tout est conclu !), mais si je finis cette fiction ce serait tout d'abord pour vous, car je dois avouer que ce n'est pas vraiment celle dont je suis le plus fière.

Donc voilà, je laisse la suite de cette de cette fiction dans vos mains ) tout en espérant que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour mon absence ultra-longue (enfin, je comprendrai si c'est le cas !)…

x


End file.
